


red light

by DefiantDreams



Series: green, yellow, red [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Composer Victor, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: Chris has had many lovers in the years that Viktor has known him. However, none of them can even compare to Chris’ newest boyfriend.Viktor knows it’s wrong, but he falls in love with Yuuri Katsuki anyway.(Can be read as a stand alone)





	1. meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> (check out green light also if you don't mind being spoiled)
> 
> if you've read green light, red light is considerably angstier, longer and more explicit.

_Monday, February 13_

 

 _Monday’s are the worst_ , he muses to himself as he taps the steering wheel with his finger. He’s proven right when the moment he pulls over to Yuri’s dance studio, his cousin slams opens the car door.

“Don't forget to pick me up later,” Yuri growls before he grabs his bag and shuts Viktor’s car door closed with a bang. Viktor winces and his fingers twitch in an aborted motion to pat his car in comfort.

“You’re welcome,” he says to Yuri’s retreating form dryly. Of course, the teen doesn’t hear him since he’s already ferociously kicking open the building’s doors (if ferocious was the kind of word you'd use to describe a little kitten.)

Viktor hums thoughtfully as he tries to decide what to do while waiting for Yuri's ballet class to end. He should probably pass by the restroom first since he didn't have time this morning, what with Yuri almost kicking down his door in a demand to be driven to class when Viktor had just barely woken up.He nods decisively to himself as he parks his car in one of the open parking slots.

As he slips out the driver’s seat gracefully, Viktor hears a ding from his phone. He pulls out his phone as he walks towards the building and he smiles when he sees it’s from Chris.

Chris G  
  
R u free right now for lunch??? (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue)

Perfect. He has something to do while waiting for Yuri then! A quick shopping trip with Chris for his birthday banquet would be a welcome distraction.

He taps out a reply and really, people always said that Viktor tended to hyper focus on things, but Viktor really should have been looking where he was going. 

He bumps into navy blue and in his surprise, he drops his phone. Whoever he just bumped into stumbles backward, their hands automatically reaching out to grab hold of Viktor’s coat and Viktor grasps onto them instinctively so that they don’t fall.

They stare at each other in stunned silence and Viktor’s mouth dries when the face of who he’s bumped into finally sinks in.

 _Stunning_ , is all he can think as he stares into warm wide hazel eyes underneath blue rimmed glasses. Viktor’s eyes slide down to chapped pink lips that are slightly parted and Viktor feels a sudden, insane temptation to rub his thumb over them. The man he's holding on to is sweaty, and his black hair is disheveled and sticking to his forehead but oddly, Viktor finds even that attractive. From the corner of his eye, he sees a bead sweat rolling down the other man's face and an urge rises from within him to lick it off.

“Wow,” Viktor breathes out. The Japanese man that Viktor is holding onto blushes bright red and Viktor is treated once more to the sight of his wonderful, flushed cheeks. He realizes belatedly that he exclaimed that out loud but he’s not even ashamed, the other man deserves to hear these praises.

The angel lets go of Viktor abruptly and Viktor immediately mourns the lost of contact. He pouts slightly before he remembers his phone and bends down to pick it up. His head knocks against the other man's and the two of them draw back.

"Owww," Viktor whines and rubs his head in the same motion the man across him is doing too. _So cute_. He chuckles to himself inwardly as the thought of what Mila would say flashes through his mind. What would she call this situation again? A meet cute?

"Sorry," the man apologizes, a blush forming on his cheeks, and Viktor can't help but give him a charming smile as he bends down again to pick up his phone. He's way too pleased to see the return of blush on pale cheeks than he should be.

"It's fine," Viktor replies gently, checking his phone for any cracks. Thankfully, there are none and he sends the text he was typing out to Chris before he bumped into the cutest man in the world.

"You can make it up to me by telling your name," Viktor says smoothly as he looks up from his phone before he tilts his head and sends a practiced wink.

"Y-Yuuri," the other man squeaks out, obviously flustered but still so very cute.

"Ah," Viktor repeats slowly in amusement. What are the odds that he has the same name as his bratty cousin? "Yuuri," he repeats, letting his tongue roll over the name sensually and a flirtatious smile quirks his lips upward.

Yuuri blushes again a beautiful pink and Viktor is a little worried in how addicted he's getting to seeing the color high on Yuuri's cheekbones. The other man is so easily flustered and it's endearing, Viktor's enjoying it a little too much.

"My name is Viktor." He smiles, putting in extra effort to make his smile extra charming.

"I know," Yuuri blurts out and Viktor's eyebrows raise. A mildly horrified look crosses Yuuri's face. "I--I mean, um, I, you," he stutters before he clasps his hands over his mouth in embarrassment.

Before Viktor can reply, a voice yells out, "Yuuri! Hurry up, you're late!"

Yuuri's head snaps to look at the newcomer down the hall in surprise before he glances at Viktor. Viktor notices the regretful look Yuuri shoots his way before the other man bows deeply in apology.

"I-I'm sorry, it was, it was nice meeting you, Viktor," Yuuri says quickly, ears turning red before he rushes past Viktor to meet the Latino boy.

Viktor watches him go and realizes belatedly that he didn't even get Yuuri's number. He pouts to himself regretfully before he decides to just maybe offer to bring Yuri to class again so that he’d have another chance to see Mr. Cute.

This Monday was turning out not to be that bad, all things considered.

* * *

Chris is rambling about his latest conquest and really, as a Good Friend™, Viktor should be obligated to listen.

"He's so perfect," Chris purrs as he latches onto Viktor's arm and grips it tightly.

"Where'd you meet this guy again?" he asks, quirking his lips up as he tilts his head at Chris appeasingly. 

"Why, in my pole dancing class of course!" Chris beams like a child and clasps his hands together as he skips ahead. Chris has the tendency to go on and on, and Viktor is used enough to it now that he can tune Chris out like a professional. He pulls out his phone and unlocks it before he goes to his messages.

Viktor's embarrassed to admit that his mind is still stuck on stunning hazel eyes, pink, chapped lips and the deep flush on kissable cheeks. He knows he should be listening to Chris, but Yuuri is front and center in his mind. Yuuri might not be the most attractive person that Viktor has ever met but there was something about him that made Viktor _want._

He texts Yuri and tries to subtly ask about the Japanese man with the same name as him. Would it be a little too much to hope that his cousin could grant an easy way to Yuuri? They had class in the same building, it wasn't too impossible, right?

"Viktor!" Chris' voice draws him out of his reverie and there's a scolding note to it that Viktor is all too familiar with. "Were you even listening?" he huffs and Viktor laughs sheepishly. He deletes his text to Yuri and pockets his phone again. Yuri probably wouldn’t help him anyway.

"Of course I was!" he insists and scratches the back of his head. Chris gives him a suspicious look that's too close to a glare and he raises a perfect eyebrow at Viktor.

"What did I last say then?" Chris challenges and Viktor blinks. He was really hoping Chris wouldn't ask him that.

"Um."

"Hah," his friend says smugly as he pushes his blonde hair back with well-manicured fingers, "knew it."

Viktor shrugs and beams at him. He's not ashamed, even when Chris shakes his head fondly and pushes his shoulder. Viktor didn't want to be blunt, but even if Viktor had three sets of hands, it wouldn't be enough to count the number of lovers that Chris has had in the time Viktor's known him. Viktor's had a fair amount himself--not quite as much, but just as fleeting. 

"I won't tell you his name then," Chris announces and Viktor looks up to give him a look that hopefully conveys what he wants to say.

"I'm sure I'll meet him during your birthday anyway, Chris," he says slowly, "and I'm sure I'm going to see enough of your boyfriend during your pole dancing routine." At least Viktor knew about _that_.

Chris laughs giddily and reaches over to pinch his cheek but Viktor bats his hand away immediately.

"Don't be jealous, Viktor!" Chris teases and gives an outrageous wink. "You know you're my fave, I'm not replacing you." Sometimes, Viktor really didn't understand how Chris' boyfriends could put up with how easily Chris flirted with everyone.

"You better not."

 

_ Friday, February 17 _

 

“Why am I even here?” Yuri growls and Viktor rolls his eyes. “I’m like 15, I can’t drink, I can’t do shit, I don’t even know why you brought me here.”

“I told you, I’m babysitting you,” Viktor drawls tiredly as he rubs his hand over his face. He looks around them and frowns. He sees Mila chatting to Sara Crispino and his frown disappears into a smile.

“Hey, Yuri,” Viktor says brightly and Yuri looks up to give him a scowl. “Mila’s over there, why don’t you go talk to her, huh?” He pushes Yuri towards her and immediately backs away so that he can get a drink for himself.

“Hey!” Yuri squawks indignantly, but Viktor’s already melded into the crowd of people dancing.

He sighs in relief once he gets to the drinks table. He picks up a beer and opens it before he takes a sip, smiling at the taste

He hears a loud cheer and he looks up, half expecting to see Chris stripping already. All he sees is a crowd surrounding something. Viktor frowns before he takes another sip and starts to make his way back.

When he finally pushes his way past the crowd, his mouth drops open. There, his little cousin is apparently in a dance off with the man he’s been obsessing over for the past few days.

He stares, stunned at the sight.

Yuuri looks different from how he looked a few days earlier, but Viktor is sure that it’s still him. He’s not wearing his glasses anymore, his hair is slicked back and he looks unfairly attractive.

“I didn’t know Yuri could break dance,” Mila snickers from beside him and Viktor nods silently. He figured that Yuuri could dance, but Viktor didn’t expect him to be able to dance hip hop so well and so flawlessly.

Viktor himself couldn’t dance, but music was something he knew and right now, Yuuri was dancing to the music so beautifully, Viktor wouldn’t be surprised if the music was coming from his body.

“Why… How did this happen?” he asks Mila and she rolls her eyes.

“Apparently, Yuri offended that guy over there recently. They’re in the same ballet class apparently and Yuri called him a pig.”

Viktor lets out an affronted noise. Sure, he noticed the little bit of chubbiness in Yuuri’s cheeks and around his waist, but Yuuri still had a slim, strong and beautiful body. He realizes that he _should_ have asked Yuri about Yuuri since they did apparently know each other. Well, Yuuri was here anyway. It must be fate.

Soon, it’s very obvious that Yuuri is the winner and Viktor smirks before he claps and cheers with the rest of the crowd. He’s about to make his way over to Yuuri to talk to him, maybe get his number this time, when Yuuri himself looks up.

Yuuri’s eyes widen and before Viktor knows what’s happening, he’s rushing over to Viktor.

“Dance with me,” he gasps out and Viktor’s eyes widen before he’s pulled into the center of the circle. Viktor doesn’t dance, but if it means he gets to have his hands on Yuuri and gets to spend time with him, he gladly will.

“What are you doing?!” His little cousin yells and Viktor looks back at him to send him a grin and a wink. Yuri looks livid but Viktor can’t bring himself to care.

“Hey,” Yuuri breathes and Viktor’s attention is caught by him once more. Yuuri keeps his grip on Viktor’s hand and his other wraps around Viktor’s waist. He starts to lead Viktor into a tango and Viktor’s eyebrows shoot up.

The music surrounding them is all wrong for this but Viktor doesn’t care. With the expert way Yuuri is dancing and leading Viktor, he’s making his own music and Viktor can easily ignore the atrocious pop music blaring from the speakers. Viktor’s fingers twitch with the urge to play. He can practically taste and hear the sounds of violins and the sexy, erotic arrangement of the sounds of piano and strings.

Viktor doesn’t dance, but with the way Yuuri leads him, he can pretend that he does. He lets himself go and he lets himself be led. For the first time in a long time, Viktor lets himself laugh unabashedly and without shame.

He has never felt anything like this before, he realizes as Yuuri dips him and brushes a tender hand over his cheek. He looks up with a huge smile and lets himself _feel_ as Yuuri worms his way into his heart.

All too soon, Yuuri is bringing him up and smiling at him. Viktor can’t help but give him a dazed smile back. He opens his mouth to ask, but he’s not sure what he’s going to ask for. His number? His heart? A date?

“Be right back,” Yuuri mumbles, his grip strong on Viktor’s shirt and his warm brown eyes wide and dilated. Viktor blinks as Yuuri lets go of his shirt and stumbles away. He watches in amusement as Yuuri heads toward Chris’ bathroom and notes to himself that Yuuri seemed at least a little bit familiar with Chris’ apartment already.

Viktor would give himself time first to think about what to say. Then he’ll ask for Yuuri’s number and hopefully charm him off his feet like Yuuri had charmed him.

“Viktor!”

He turns to face Sara and Mila, both of them sporting devious grins.

“Yes, girls?” He says smoothly and they look at each other and smirk.

“We were just wondering about Chris’ pole dancing performance and if it would push through,” Mila says and flutters her eyelashes at him. Viktor gives her an amused smile, “Aren’t you supposed to be watching Yuri?” he asks and Mila rolls her eyes.

“He made Georgi bring him home after he lost that dance off, you know how he’s a sore loser,” she drawls and Viktor chuckles. 

“All right, I’ll go remind Chris then,” he replies and the two of them grin and high five. He leaves them be and wonders where he could find Chris. 

“Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris!” 

Viktor blinks at the loud cheers. His question is answered by the group surrounding a table in the other room and cheering loudly for his friend. He hurries over to them and he sees Chris with a shot glass in hand and about to down it. Viktor touches Chris’ shoulder and his friend jolts in surprise, looking up at him with dazed green eyes and smiling.

“Viktor!” Chris cheers and shoves the shot glass into Viktor’s face. Viktor opens his mouth and lets Chris pour it, swallowing it down quickly. It burns going down and he licks his lips, tasting it again.

“Chris, as much as it would scar me forever, you promised the crowd a pole dance and some of your girl friends are insisting you push through,” Viktor says dryly and pats Chris’ cheek gently. Chris looks up at him with doe eyes, his eyelashes fluttering.

“Aw, don't pretend you don't want to see me pole dance, Vicky!” Chris giggles and Viktor can’t help but roll his eyes before he drags Chris towards his living room where the pole is.

Chris stares at the pole in contemplation, an odd look on his face, and Viktor frowns at his silence.

“I can’t,” Chris says mournfully and Viktor stares at him in confusion.

“What do you mean you can’t? Are you—Are you too drunk or something?” Viktor asks, his brows drawing together. He didn’t want to admit it but Chris had a much higher tolerance than him since he _owned_ a nightclub and drank every chance he got.

“No,” Chris scoffs in irritation, “I choreographed a pair pole dance to perform with my sweet _liebling_ and I can’t perform it without—” Chris stops mid-speech as he seems to notice something across the room. Viktor looks up and his heart skips a beat when he sees _Yuuri_ stumble through the open arch.

“Yuuri!” Chris squeals and runs across his living room to tackle the Japanese man and Viktor sees Yuuri catch Chris. Viktor stares at the obviously familiar way his best friend and the man of his dreams are touching each other. A gnawing feeling starts to grown in his gut. Viktor pushes it down and makes his way slowly towards them, his gaze stuck on the couple. Chris is naturally affectionate with most of his friends, that doesn't mean—He sees Yuuri kiss Chris’ cheek and he freezes. A doubt is niggling in his mind but Viktor doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to address the _what if…_ Yuuri says something to Chris then, Viktor isn’t sure what.

Chris rambles to Yuuri and he’s too far away to hear what Chris is saying or what Yuuri says in reply. He unsticks his feet and continues to walk towards them, despite the feeling of heavy iron dragging him down.

He’s finally beside them and he’s treated to a close up sight of Chris cheering and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri wrapping his own around Chris’ waist before pressing their foreheads together.

Viktor swallows the ball down in his throat and opens his mouth. “Hello,” he greets, hoping that his voice doesn’t betray the weird feeling in his chest. At that, Yuuri and Chris both look up at him and Viktor is drawn again to pretty brown eyes. He’s vaguely aware that he must be staring intensely at Yuuri but he can’t stop. Yuuri couldn’t _possibly_ be Chris’ newest boyfriend…

“Viktor,” Chris slurs, “This is Yuuri Katsuki, isn’t he _perfect_?” Chris beams at him and Viktor feels his stomach drop. A memory of a few days ago runs through his mind.

_"He's so perfect," Chris purrs as he latches onto Viktor's arm and grips it tightly._

Chris leans forward and taps his chest. “He’s from my pole dancing class and he’s going to dance with me,” Chris announces and gives Viktor a meaningful look. Viktor isn’t prepared for the wave of disappointment that washes through him at the confirmation of his suspicions. Chris had mentioned he was dancing with his boyfriend and that he met his boyfriend from his pole dancing class.

A + B = C

Yuuri was Chris' boyfriend.

He can barely hear Chris introducing him to Yuuri and the only thing he sees is Yuuri tilting his head at him flirtatiously. Viktor swallows down the now familiar _want_ he feels whenever Yuuri even so much as looks at him.

“I know who he is,” Yuuri says simply and smiles at him and Viktor’s surprised at the obvious heat that’s still in his gaze and his tone. Chris looks at Yuuri, his eyebrows raised in surprise at his boyfriend so obviously flirting with his best friend.

Viktor coughs and he stares at Yuuri. If this was a earlier, he would have flirted back, would have accepted the look in Yuuri’s eyes and pushed it farther with his own. But now that he knows that the object of his desire is his friend’s _boyfriend_ , it feels dirty and wrong.

Chris grabs Yuuri’s hands and Viktor’s gaze snaps to their linked hands immediately, an odd feeling rising in his chest. Chris drags him away somewhere, presumably towards the pole, but Viktor is rooted in his spot.

He stares despondently at where Chris and Yuuri where previously standing in front of him. How could he be so stupid? It was just his luck that his newest infatuation was Chris’ boyfriend. He wonders how long they’ve been together and what it would be like if he had stumbled upon Yuuri Katsuki earlier and gotten to him before Chris had.

He wonders how long Yuuri Katsuki would last and how soon Chris would get over him and toss him aside. He wonders how _weird_ it would be to go for him then. He’s never tried to go for one of Chris’ ex-boyfriends before and it’s crazy that he’s thinking about it now for someone he’s just met and someone he barely knows. He’s pretty sure that dating one of your friend’s exes was a big no-no but maybe Chris wouldn’t mind? Chris was never too attached to his past lovers anyway so—

“Viktor!”

He jolts and he turns towards Chris and his breath catches in his throat when he sees that Yuuri’s striped down to just his boxers and that ugly fucking tie. “Start the music!” Chris yells before he turns back to face Yuuri.

Viktor can barely stand it when he sees Chris pull Yuuri closer towards him and murmur something in his ear. It’s _stupid_ , how absolutely jealous he feels and Viktor does his best to push his irrational jealousy to the back of his head. Yuuri wasn’t his, he was _never_ his and he didn’t have the right to feel like this towards his friend’s _boyfriend_. How could he even entertain thoughts of going after Yuuri after him and Chris hypothetically break up? They were still together and what if Yuuri ended up being _the one_ for Chris? He wouldn’t be surprised with how amazing Yuuri was.

Viktor mechanically goes over to Chris’ stereo and plugs in his phone. He’s dimly aware of Chris announcing something to his guests as he scrolls through his music to look for the one Chris made him download earlier.

He presses play and looks up just as Chris thrusts his ass back to the audience. Viktor snickers and shakes his head slightly. Chris was absolutely shameless. For a moment, Viktor forgets about Yuuri as he cheers and hoots for Chris with the rest of their friends.

Of course, eventually his eyes are drawn back to the Japanese man standing beside the pole with his hip cocked and a dashing smirk on his pretty pink lips. Yuuri is staring right at him and Viktor’s eyes widen. Yuuri's eyes are half-lidded and teasing with a promise of something sensual and Viktor wants nothing more than to take that promise.

Yuuri’s smirk widens when he sees Viktor looking at him and he reaches over to tap Chris slightly. Chris drops down into an inverted split and Yuuri hoists himself up the pole gracefully with his arms, and Viktor can’t help but run his eyes through Yuuri’s defined arms, his cute stomach that has a hint of pudge and his thick thighs. He can’t help but imagine those thighs around his waist and those arms—his eyes snap back up to Yuuri’s face guiltily as if his friend’s boyfriend could sense the dirty thoughts he was having about him.

Yuuri is standing on top of Chris’ thighs, his own body tight as he holds himself up. When Viktor’s eyes meet his, Yuuri winks and then seductively licks his lips. Viktor’s lips part, his face flushing, and he’s dimly aware of the audience cheering and whistling appreciatively at Yuuri.

Chris pulls away from the pole and leaves Yuuri to it. Yuuri’s gaze leaves him and Viktor isn’t sure if he’s relieved or disappointed. He swallows nervously and watches as Yuuri starts to display feats of strength, confidence and flexibility. Viktor realizes that he’s starting to get dizzy with the alcohol and lust in his veins.

All too soon, Chris comes back to the pole and Viktor watches as they share it easily, their bodies meeting and drawing apart. Viktor’s mature enough to admit that they look good together and that they’re obviously comfortable with each other’s bodies in a way that speaks of long hours together. He watches as Yuuri grips Chris’ back and carries his weight.

Finally, the two of them slide down the pole and Viktor ignores the ache in his heart as they grin in each other. When Chris grabs Yuuri’s tie and pulls him up into a kiss, Viktor looks away. _Stupid._ He’s not yours. Get over yourself. Viktor resigns himself to the fact that he’ll probably see more of Chris and Yuuri touching until Chris eventually— _inevitably_ gets tired of Yuuri.

Viktor looks up just as Chris pushes Yuuri towards him and Viktor automatically reaches out to catch him. Yuuri throws up his arms around his neck and gives him a seductive, tempting grin as he presses his half naked body against Viktor’s. Viktor hears Chris laugh but his eyes are locked into pretty brown and he can’t look away.

“My family has a Japanese restaurant, Chris knows where it is. You should come by and visit me!” Yuuri slurs as he starts to rock his body and grind against him and Viktor blushes. His mind races to think of unsexy things but it's not enough and he curses at his rising boner.

Yuuri blinks up at him and his eyes are much blearier than they were earlier. His eyelashes flutter and Viktor has a moment to be thankful that he’s holding on to Yuuri before the younger man slumps over, his eyes falling closed.

“Chris??” He chokes out and looks at his friend. Chris looks up at them and straightens up before he leans over to peer thoughtfully at Yuuri’s flushed face. He smiles fondly and pats Yuuri’s cheek before he straightens up.

“Look, Victor, can you do me a favor?” Chris asks and he sounds slightly distracted as he thumbs through his phone. “I have something to deal with, can you bring Yuuri home after the party ends? He lives on the way to you, I’m sure his address is in his wallet or something.”

Viktor gives him a panicked look. What? Man, Viktor knew Chris could be a shitty boyfriend sometimes but he couldn’t believe that Chris would actually abandon Yuuri. Viktor looks down at Yuuri and feels a pang of longing, a little voice in his mind whispering that he can treat Yuuri so much better and he shakes his head.

He mentally berates himself for thinking badly of Chris. Chris was a distracted, fickle lover, but honestly, Viktor wasn’t much better. Who was he to say that he’d actually treat Yuuri better? He was selfish, self-centered and easily bored.

Viktor stares at the top of Yuuri’s head and wonders what he was going to do with him. He could carry him into his car but Viktor had to sober up first, maybe drink a few glasses of water. He had to find out Yuuri’s address also and Chris had mentioned Yuuri’s wallet. He looks up to the pole, flashes of Yuuri dancing on it running through his mind before he finally spots a pile of clothes discarded near it. It was most likely Yuuri’s since Chris had gotten his clothes already.

He drags Yuuri over to a chair and set him down on it gently. Yuuri’s head lols back to the back of the chair and his mouth parts. He looks so much younger than he really is and Viktor can't help but smile at the sight he makes.

Viktor heads over to the pole and bends down. He picks up Yuuri’s pants and he feels the lump in Yuuri’s pants pocket. He pulls out Yuuri wallet and opens it to see a driver’s license with Yuuri’s address before he sighs in relief. Yuuri _does_ live on the way. He pockets Yuuri’s wallet and grabs Yuuri’s clothes quickly before he makes his way back to Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyes are open and he’s looking around in obvious confusion. When he sees Viktor, he smiles widely and Viktor’s jaw tightens.

“Here,” he says courtly and holds out Yuuri’s clothes. Yuuri stares at them with blank eyes before they brighten up and he looks up again at Viktor.

“Help me,” he pouts and Viktor’s jaw twitches at the thought of touching Yuuri’s naked skin and helping him into clothes but he doesn’t say anything and just nods. Yuuri pushes up from his seat and sways slightly before he reaches out and holds on to Viktor’s shoulder.

The spot on his shoulder that Yuuri's holding on to feels impossibly warm and Viktor avoids Yuuri’s gaze as he holds up Yuuri’s pants. Yuuri steps into his pants and fumbles helplessly at the zips and buttons. Viktor hesitates for a moment before he finally reaches over and bats Yuuri's hands away to do it himself.

Yuuri giggles and Viktor looks up just as Yuuri sends him a charming, lopsided smile. His heart skips a beat before he shakes his head and straightens up. He helps Yuuri put his arms through his white button down and just as Viktor’s about to start buttoning it up, Yuuri’s hand suddenly smacks onto his.

He looks up in confusion and sees the odd look on Yuuri’s face. He frowns and tilts his head in a query.

“I need to throw up,” he whispers and Viktor blanches. He looks at the screen door opening up into Chris’ tiny garden and grabs Yuuri’s waist. He drags him towards it and pushes it open hastily. Yuuri rips himself away from Viktor’s grip and stumbles to his knees. He bends over beside Chris’ bushes and retches, throwing up into them. 

Viktor is frozen and he stares at him before he quickly rushes over and kneels down beside the Japanese man. He hesitates for a moment before he carefully puts his hand on Yuuri’s back and starts to rub soothingly. Viktor feels much more sober now and he wrinkles his nose slightly.

Yuuri whimpers and throws up again violently and Viktor can’t help but make soft cooing sounds in an effort to make him feel better.

“Viktor!” Viktor straightens up and turns his head to see Chris with another man. He motions towards Yuuri and quickly, Chris is beside him.

“Yuuri, baby,” Chris says softly and a places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Viktor stares at it and Yuuri lets out a groan before he leans in closer towards Viktor. He automatically wraps his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and rubs it gently.

“If it’s not a hassle for you,” Chris says carefully, “you should bring him home already.” Viktor looks up at them and gives him a bland look that hopefully conveys how irritated he is with Chris and all his friend does is wince apologetically.  
  
“Oh!” Chris blurts out before Viktor can reply. “This is Francis by the way, the one I was talking about. Francis, this is Victor,” he says and beams, before he turns to smile at Francis. Francis smiles at Viktor and extends his hand towards him and Viktor takes with his own smile. The one Chris was talking about? Viktor didn’t remember. Chris probably mentioned him before, but Viktor’s memory was admittedly bad so he lets it go quickly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Francis,” he says as he stands up and carries Yuuri with him. Yuuri mumbles something inaudible and he presses closer to Victor, nuzzling his head on Viktor’s chest and once again, he feels a pang in his chest. 

Chris reaches over again to pat Yuuri’s head and smiles at Viktor and really, Viktor can’t be mad at him when he’s looking at him like that. “Is it okay if you bring him home?” Chris asks and Viktor looks down at Yuuri before he nods.

“I was planning to go home anyway,” he says shortly. “Early day tomorrow.” It’s true, he does have a meeting early in the morning.

“Thank you,” Chris replies as he nods.

“Dasvidanya,” he says smoothly before he nods at both Francis and Chris. He bends down and places an arm underneath Yuuri’s knees to lift him up bridal style. It would be easier to bring him into his car that way instead of having to deal with Yuuri trying to drunkenly walk.

Viktor nods his goodbyes at the rest of the people in Chris’ party and thankfully, Chris had left his door open. He slips through it slowly as he tries to keep Yuuri from hitting the frame. Yuuri is still in his arms, breathing slowly and Viktor sighs.

He manages to get Yuuri into his car without incident, only having to grip onto Yuuri tightly so he can unlock his car. He goes into the driver’s seat and lets out a long sigh. It was a good thing that Yuri went home with Georgi, Viktor didn’t think he could deal with both Yuri and Yuuri right now.

He looks over at the sleeping Yuuri and he can’t help but admire the way moonlight bathes his face and makes it softer. He shakes his head and turns forward to drive.

It’s silent, the only thing he hears are his own thoughts and occasionally, Yuuri’s soft breathing.

Eventually, he pulls up to Yuuri’s apartment and he parks.

"Hey," Yuuri slurs. Viktor jolts in surprise, he didn’t notice that Yuuri was awake already. He turns to face him, a fake smile ready on his lips.

That was a mistake. Yuuri had leant over, hand planted in between them. His eyes are half-lidded and his pupils are blown wide as they search Viktor's face. His pretty pink mouth parts slightly and Viktor’s smile falls and his throat dries as Yuuri licks his lips and it glistens dully in the dim light from the street lamp. Knowing how the other man had just thrown up, Viktor shouldn't be wanting to kiss him as much as he does now. His cheeks are flushed with alcohol and something else and Viktor nervously swallows. Yuuri Katsuki was simply temptation personified at that moment, an embodiment of sex and desire. Viktor feels the familiar burn of _want_ once more and he shoves it down in embarrassment with a mental image of Chris.

"Bring me up to my apartment," Yuuri murmurs and Viktor's nodding in agreement before he can really think about it. Yuuri nods sleepily and pushes away from Viktor. He off-balances and slumps against the car door with a groan. Viktor sighs and undoes his seatbelt. He couldn’t have refused to help his best friend’s boyfriend anyway, Yuuri didn’t look like he could stand, much less walk by himself.

“Wait,” he instructs the drunk man and unlocks the door on his side. He opens it and steps out into the crisp night air. He makes his way to the other side of the car and opens the door. Yuuri tilts towards him and Viktor reaches out automatically to steady the other man, thankful for the seatbelt on Yuuri that’s keeping him from falling.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbles and gropes around his side for the seatbelt. Viktor reaches over and unlocks it for him and Yuuri falls the last few inches into Viktor’s stomach. Yuuri rubs his face into Viktor’s shirt and lets out a groan. Viktor sighs at that and bends down to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist. He drags him out gently and Yuuri stumbles as his feet leave the car.

“Here,” Viktor murmurs and hoists Yuuri’s arm up around his shoulders. He grabs onto that hand and wraps his other arm around Yuuri’s waist. Slowly, they make their way to the elevator and Viktor presses on the button. It opens up and the two of them walk inside.

“What floor are you?” he asks and Yuuri looks up at him. His eyes are still bleary but Viktor notes in slight relief that he looks a little more sober than awhile ago.

“Second,” Yuuri mumbles and Viktor nods as he presses the button for the second floor. Yuuri leans on to him and Viktor stiffly looks ahead. He’s afraid that the more he looks at Yuuri, the more he’ll want and there’s just enough alcohol in him that Viktor is finding it hard to control himself.

The door opens and Yuuri wobbles forward. At least he can walk by himself now, even if he is tilting dangerously. Viktor sighs and catches up to him to place a steadying hand on Yuuri’s arm. They walk silently until they reach a door and Yuuri reaches into his pocket.

He looks down and frowns, patting all his pockets until Viktor remembers that he still has Yuuri’s wallet in his jacket. Viktor pulls it out and hands it to Yuuri and the other man pulls out a keycard. Yuuri slips it in and it clicks open.

Viktor backs away. Surely Yuuri can handle himself now.

Yuuri takes a few steps inside and then looks back at him with a frown. “Aren’t you coming in?” he asks and Viktor blinks in surprise. “So I can thank you,” Yuuri continues and smirks at him.

Viktor should go. He knows he can’t trust himself to be alone with Yuuri right now, not with the heated tension surrounding the both of them. But he doesn’t. He follows Yuuri inside.

Yuuri watches him with dark eyes and Viktor numbly closes the door behind him. The light from outside disappears immediately and the two of them are surrounded in darkness.

Before Viktor knows what’s happening, he feels Yuuri take a few steps and close the distance in between them. His breath hitches as he feels Yuuri press him against the door and the feel of Yuuri’s hands settling on his waist.

Uncontrollably, he feels his cock start to harden in his pants as Yuuri drops his head down to nuzzle at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Yuuri,” he says, voice shaky. Yuuri hums in response and Viktor gasps when he feels a light kiss on the bottom of his neck. “No, we should stop,” Viktor says faintly but he knows that his voice doesn’t sound convincing. He doesn’t _want_ to stop.

He feels Yuuri’s hands slide up under his shirt and Viktor groans at the feel of warm hands on his skin, drawing lines up and down his sides. Yuuri kisses up his neck and presses closer towards Viktor. He squeezes his eyes shut at the feeling of Yuuri’s own hardness pressing against his.

He lets out a moan, tilting his head to the side to give Yuuri more access. Yuuri hums in approval before he starts to nip and lick at Viktor's neck with more fervor. Viktor closes his eyes at how good it feels but when he feels Yuuri press their lips together, his eyes shoot open.

His mouth opens and Yuuri takes the chance to slip a hot, wet tongue inside. Viktor gasps in surprise, his hand coming up to grab onto the back of Yuuri’s shirt. He shifts his leg until it's in between Yuuri's and Yuuri whimpers beautifully into his mouth as Viktor's leg presses against his erection.

Viktor’s grip tightens on his shirt and he _knows_ that he should pull Yuuri off away from him but then the other man starts to ride and hump his leg, soft moans spilling out from his lips and Viktor is gone. He closes his eyes and his hand comes up to tangle into Yuuri’s hair to angle his head better just as Yuuri’s hands slip up his bare back and scratch. Viktor kisses back feverishly, his brain barely aware of what he’s doing and who exactly he’s kissing.

Yuuri’s hands disappear from his back and then start to unbutton Viktor’s pants and Viktor is hit with a pang of guilt and shame at the unbidden reminder that is his friend’s boyfriend. _What is he doing?_

Yuuri pulls away with a gasp and Viktor opens his eyes. Again, he finds himself staring deep into brown eyes dark with desire and lust and Viktor can’t bring himself to push Yuuri away.

Yuuri drops down to his knees, his eyes never leaving Viktor’s and Viktor groans at the sight. He’s not going to deny that he hasn’t fantasized about Yuuri on his knees for him but actually seeing it was too much. For a moment, he wishes that the lights were on so that he could see Yuuri clearer.

Yuuri’s hands reach up and start pushing his pants and his boxers down, his eyes never leaving Viktor's. Viktor should stop him but his hands remain stubborn at his side, his gaze set on the naked desire on Yuuri's face. Yuuri breaks his gaze and he pulls out Viktor’s dick before he quickly looks up again to send Viktor a sinful smirk. He opens his mouth and Viktor moans loudly at the feel of wet heat and the sight of his cock disappearing past Yuuri’s bruised red lips.

Yuuri’s head bobs in between his legs and Viktor is transfixed by the sight of his mouth stretched around his cock. So beautiful. Yuuri’s tongue is skillful and Viktor can’t help the small groans coming out of his own lips.

“Yuuri,” he gasps and his hands finally come up to grasp Yuuri’s hair again as Yuuri’s hand comes up to stroke the parts of Viktor’s dick that his mouth can’t reach. He should pull Yuuri’s head away. Making out and dry humping is one thing, but a blowjob is another. He pulls Yuuri’s hair slightly but all it does is make Yuuri’s eyes fall closed and a shuddering moan to be released from his mouth around Viktor's cock.

The thoughts quickly disappear from his mind when Yuuri pulls away and looks up at him with half-lidded eyes full of pleasure.

“Fuck my mouth,” Yuuri breathes out and _fuck,_ how can Viktor resist that? His grip tightens on Yuuri’s hair and the other man gasps loudly in pleasure, his mouth falling open. He sticks out his tongue and looks up at Viktor expectantly. Viktor groans before he slips his cock back into Yuuri’s irresistible mouth.

He’s already too far gone and he thrusts into warm wetness. He feels the head of his cock bump against the back of Yuuri’s throat and his eyes flutter in an effort to stay open and keep his eyes on Yuuri.

Yuuri is still looking up at him and there are tears in his eyes but Viktor can still see the pleasure in his gaze. There’s a motion below him and Viktor looks. He realizes that Yuuri is jerking himself off and it’s too much, the sight of it is too hot and Viktor’s grip clenches on Yuuri’s hair before he comes.

He groans, his eyes finally slipping closed but they quickly fly open when Yuuri pulls away and starts to lick his dick clean with broad swipes of his tongues. Viktor gapes at the sight and he feels his dick twitch again in interest as Yuuri pulls away and licks his fingers.

Yuuri drops down contentedly to sit on his feet and smiles at him. “Out of all places, I didn’t think I’d see you again at Chris’ birthday,” he rasps out, voice throaty and raw and Viktor freezes.

He stares down at Yuuri in horror. _Chris_. Fuck.

Viktor reaches behind him shakily to open the door. Fuck. He fucked up. The door opens and light once again spills past the door.

“Viktor?” Chris’ _boyfriend_ asks worriedly and Viktor’s breath hitches as he can finally see Yuuri’s face clearly. He stares at Yuuri’s wide eyes and his red, swollen lips and he knows that he can never look Chris in the eye again. He stumbles out the doorway, hands gripping his pants to pull them up hurriedly.

He doesn’t wait for Yuuri to say something again before he slams the door closed. Quickly, he buttons his pants and rushes to the elevator. He can feel his heart thud loudly in his ears and the guilt and shame finally catches up to him to drive away the post-orgasm haze.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS NOTE: DONT DRINK AND DRIVE, FAM, that's bad!!!! not gonna lie and say i havent done it, but don't follow me and Viktor. One drink is enough!!
> 
> Updates will theoretically come earlier since I'm just tweaking some things from green light lol and all the dialogue is the same. I'm trying to keep up a balance between what u already saw in greenlight and the new things you'll see in red light so hopefully you guys won't be bored of the exact same story.
> 
> February 28: minor edits on grammar and word choices and etc


	2. viktor is an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i said this would come earlier but school's been really stressful haha, and i've been working on a bunch of other fics at the same time as this also. sorry for the delay!!!

Viktor stares down in awe at the man kneeling in front of him. His gaze slips down as a pink tongue slips out to wrap around and lick at cum dripping from delicate fingers. He’s absolutely entranced and captivated as those fingers disappear into pink, bruised lips, in and out. He’s never seen anything as sensual and breath taking before.

Viktor blinks and suddenly he’s pressed up against the door, his face rubbing the wood painfully. A warm, hard body is behind him and Viktor gasps as he feels something thick and blunt rub across his hole teasingly. He cries out as teeth suddenly bite down on his shoulder, the jolt of pain and pleasure mixing beautifully and making him dizzy.

He blinks and the man is now beneath him on the floor and their hips are meeting, their erections grinding in between them. Viktor reaches down and wraps his hand around both of their cocks, stroking up and down slowly and delighting in how the man’s grip on his shoulder tightens. He feels nails dig into his shoulder and a hot, wet mouth pressing desperate open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Needy little moans against his shoulder makes his head spin and Viktor can’t control his own groans slipping out of his mouth. 

“Viktor.” A gasp, a grunt and then a long, drawn out moan as hips stutter against his. Wet warmth bursts across his hand and Viktor can feel his own release coming as he lifts his head up and meets warm brown eyes burning with desire and need.

 _Yuuri_.

Viktor’s eyes shoot open and he gasps. He stares up at his ceiling and he’s achingly aware of his erection throbbing in his boxers and how _alone_ he is in his bed. He closes his eyes tightly but all that does is help flash the memories of last night against his eyelids. All he can see is Yuuri on his knees and his pretty red mouth wrapped around Viktor’s cock and his lustful brown gaze. His dream comes back to him and the memories mix in with fantasy until Viktor’s not sure which is which.

He opens his eyes and then rolls over in his empty bed to reach out for his phone. It’s a few minutes until his alarm is supposed to ring and Viktor sighs. He turns it off before it has a chance to ring and relaxes back into his sheets.

_ Saturday, February 18 _

Viktor is out for lunch when his phone beeps. He pulls out his phone absentmindedly and looks down. His blood runs cold when he sees it's a text from Chris. He stares at his phone and he's _scared._ Did Yuuri tell Chris? He doesn't know what to expect from Chris' text. He curses himself for turning off message preview.

He released a long breath and slowly, unlocks his phone. He almost cries in relief when his messages pop up on the screen. Chris doesn't know. Chris doesn't _know._  

 

 

Chris G  
  
hey man thanks for taking care of bby yuuri last night  
  
i gave him ur number, he wants to apologize lol  
  
pls dont be a dick like u usually r (Kiss Mark)  
  
yuuri is sensitive and precious!!! (Sparkles)(Sparkles)(Sparkles)

 

It should be simple but all Viktor can think about is Chris' fucking _boyfriend_ on his god damn knees and looking up at him so prettily. Viktor had forgotten about it with how busy his day was but now that he's reminded, he doesn't know how he can forget about it again. 

Viktor takes in a shaky breath and presses his phone face down on the table. His other hand comes up to rub at his temple and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

He should tell Chris. He should let Chris know that Yuuri is a Bad Idea and a cheater. 

Viktor picks up his phone again and composes a text detailing everything that happened last night and how sorry Viktor was.

He almost sends it. Almost.

Thing is, Viktor doesn't want to tell Chris. Not when it means he has to admit his own fault in last night. Not when it means he has to admit how weak he was and how easily he fell prey to one of the worst betrayals a best friend could ever do.

Chris had many faults as a boyfriend. He was overly flirtatious with handsome men, he tended to push too far in the bedroom, and he was fickle and flighty with his love. Chris had many faults, yes, but he was _not_ a cheater. He flirted and looked his fill but he was loyal and faithful.

Viktor deletes the text. He can’t. He can’t do it. He doesn’t have the strength in him to confess his sin. He’s about to put his phone down when he gets a text from an unknown number. He already knows who it is.

He hesitates for a moment before he clicks back to his messages app and opens the new text. It's from Yuuri—of course it is.

 

+1 (313) xxx-xxxx  
  
Hey!! This is Yuuri from last night (*＾ω＾*) I'm really sorry about last night and how I behaved, i'm usually not like that, I swear!!!!! ╥﹏╥ Thank you for bringing me home though (＾v＾) 

 

Viktor feels an irrational anger when he sees Yuuri’s apology. He’s about to reply something scathing to express his rage at how this is partly— _mostly_ Yuuri’s fault. _“I’m usually not like that, I swear!!!!!”_ Yuuri had said in his text and Viktor grits his teeth in irritation. _“Thank u for bringing me home though”_ Yuuri had said, practically rubbing what had happened last night in Viktor’s face.

Viktor shouldn’t be the one to tell Chris. It should be Yuuri. 

Viktor scowls down at his phone and tensely replies to Yuuri. It’s passive aggressive and petty. He doesn’t want to bring up what happened last night. If Yuuri’s not going to say and if he’s going to pretend it never happened… Viktor can’t handle that. He can’t keep this secret for any longer from Chris. The guilt is already weighing him down and making him sluggish and worried.

He can't help but jolt when Yuuri replies almost right away and the tone of his text makes Viktor want to reach out and apologize for being rude but— _fuck._

 

+1 (313) xxx-xxxx  
  
It's fine. I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to.  
  
Oh... Alright. Sorry again.

 

* * *

Viktor sits in front of the piano, his fingers lax on the keys.

No matter what Viktor does, he can't help but remember. He can't help but remember the way Yuuri had taken his hand and danced with him. The feel of Yuuri's hand on his waist, the way Yuuri had led him expertly across the dance floor. The way they danced not to the upbeat pop surrounding them, but to the music Yuuri's body made.

Viktor remembers the muscles in Yuuri's body and the way he looked on the pole. He remembers how expertly Yuuri had worked the pole, how Yuuri's body had wrapped around the fixture and Chris so sensually and teasingly that he had everyone under his spell, Viktor included. Viktor was especially weak to his charms, to the way Yuuri's eyes burned in reciprocated desire. Viktor shivered, and his fingers flexed slightly.

Unbidden, his fingers start to play a melody of Yuuri, of the song of his body. The way they danced last night, this music would have been perfect. A tale of seduction and lust, a playboy going after the most beautiful man.

Viktor can't help but think of other things, of the way Yuuri had taken him clumsily but so erotically in his mouth. The way Yuuri had thoroughly seduced him, mind, body and soul. The way Yuuri had looked on his knees.

The music he ends up creating is missing other instruments and in need of polishing and work, but it's better than anything he's made in the past few months.

* * *

He’s on Facebook late that night when he sees an album of Chris' banquet show up in his newsfeed. It was posted earlier this afternoon but Viktor was busy with work and in the studio. He hesitates for a moment before he decides to go for it and clicks on it. He quickly goes through the pics of Chris drinking and posing with friends and then… His breath catches when he sees the set of photos for Chris and Yuuri’s pole dancing performance. 

Yuuri is as beautiful as ever. Thick, toned thighs. Strong arms. Delicious chest and cute, tiny tummy. Yuuri’s eyes are dark and taunting, exactly how Viktor remembers it. He’s already eerily familiar with the heat in Yuuri’s eyes.

He doesn’t even think about it before he likes the picture.

He stares, stunned at how good Yuuri looks and how attracted he still is despite the knowledge that this is his friend’s boyfriend. 

And then he realizes he liked a picture of Yuuri. He curses and frantically scrolls up again to unlike the picture, his face heating up in embarrassment. He can’t even brush it off because while Chris is in the picture also, Yuuri is very much the focus of the shot.

As if Chris can somehow sense his inner struggle, Viktor gets a series of texts from him asking if he’s mad and apologizing about leaving Viktor to deal with Yuuri. Viktor winces inwardly and clicks on a notification to open up his messages app. He still hasn’t replied to Chris’ earlier texts from this afternoon. He still doesn’t know what to say.

 

Chris G  
  
r u mad? (Crying Face)  
  
sorry about leaving u to deal w yuuri  
  
i'll make it up to u (Kissing Face With Closed Eyes)

 

He stares at his phone and bites his lip in contemplation. Every minute that he’s keeping his secret inside of him is painful. His shame and guilt is tangible, he can _taste_ his own disgust at himself. Viktor has never been one to dwell in self-hate and pity, but then again, he’s never done anything like this before.

Give him one more day. One more day and then he’ll tell Chris.

He exits his messages app.

_ Sunday, February 19 _

“Are you still messed up about the pig?” Yuri says spitefully and rolls his eyes. Viktor smiles at his cousin, a little too wide, a little too fake.

“Don’t test me, Yurachka.” Viktor says easily and Yuri glares at him.

“He apologized to me, you know.” Yuri grumbles, but Viktor spots the small smile on his lips. His eyebrows draw together and he frowns at Yuri.

“Yuuri?” He asks to confirm and Yuri nods. “In ballet class a while ago. He said he was sorry for the dance off and if he embarrassed me during Chris’ birthday.”

“Huh,” Viktor says unconsciously and Yuri peers at him through his blonde hair, leaning in closer towards him. The table in between them is large and Yuri is so small, but he somehow manages to make Viktor feel trapped anyway with his next words.

“What’s your problem with him anyway? Do you not approve of him for Chris?” Yuri asks and Viktor sighs. He doesn’t want to tell Yuri what happened between him and Yuuri. He doesn’t want to say it out loud because it makes it _real,_ makes it something Viktor won’t be able to deny his involvement in anymore.

“It’s not that,” he says stiffly and shakes his head with a tight smile. Yuri scowls and leans away. Viktor finds he can breathe a little easier, a little less afraid that Yuri will see the dirt and shame he’s hiding behind his smile. Yuri is his cousin, and under Yakov’s tutelage just like him, and Viktor doesn’t want the eyes that once looked up at him with barely disguised admiration to look upon him with disgust and judgement. His stomach turns inside his body at the thought.

“They’re always flirting,” Yuri grumbles and Viktor’s chest feels odd. He swallows down his anger at the thought of Chris and Yuuri. Yuuri with his dark, teasing gaze. Yuuri who holds his best friend’s heart so carelessly. Yuuri with his pink cheeks and red lips and wide brown eyes.

“Chris picks him up from ballet sometimes for ‘ _private pole dancing practice’_ , so fucking gross. Private practice my ass. I’ll bet good money that the pole is Chris dick.” Yuri continues with a sneer and Viktor winces. He can’t help but imagine it now. He’s already seen Chris and Yuuri stripped down to nothing but their boxers. He’s already seen how their bodies look like wrapped around each other on a pole and how good they look together. He’s already seen how Yuuri looks like on his knees with a cock in his mouth and God knows how many times he's accidentally seen Chris' dick. Viktor swallows nervously at the memory of Yuuri on his knees.

He can’t help but imagine Chris and Yuuri together and he finds himself burning with a jealousy he doesn’t have the right to feel. _Yuuri isn’t his, Yuuri isn’t his, Yuuri isn’t his._ It’s fucking stupid that he even has to remind himself that. Maybe if Viktor never bumped into Yuuri while dropping off Yuri. Maybe if he never got to see him firsthand and _hope_ and plan to meet Yuuri again, the cute stranger with pretty brown eyes. Maybe if he had never let himself fantasize in the days after their first meeting of asking Yuuri out, of getting to know him more. Maybe if Yuuri never asked him to dance, never stole his heart in the span of a single song with a tango and a waltz and a salsa.

Maybe then, Viktor wouldn’t be feeling this ache of want and lost opportunities. He tries to imagine a world where he only meets Yuuri after Chris introduces them. A world where Yuuri is just another notch on Chris’ belt, a world where Viktor would have just thought he was cute and that was that.

He releases a harsh breath and reaches for his phone to text Chris about lunch plans. His hands shake slightly and he knows his text is a little too formal, a little to devoid of his usual cheer and emojis.

Chris doesn’t point it out, thankfully and simply asks him if lunch is at their usual place and Viktor agrees. The comfort of a familiar place will do him good. It will make it easier for him to tell the truth.

 

Chris G  
  
Can we meet up for lunch tomorrow?  
  
FINALLY!! usual place? (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes)  
  
yes.

 

He watches Yuri shovel in his food as if he hasn’t eaten for days and he tries to let go of the dread building up inside of him.

_Monday, February 20_

Viktor goes to the cafe early in hope of steeling himself and to get ready to tell Chris the truth. He’s nervous. He doesn’t think he's ever been this nervous in his life, even when he came out to his parents. He takes in a shaky breath and drops his head on to his hands.

He looks up when a figure appears in front of him and pulls out the chair. It’s Chris, and he’s wearing his glasses but it doesn’t hide the brightness in his eyes as Chris smiles down at him. Viktor stands up numbly and greets him with a chaste press of their cheeks.

 _Not yet_ , Viktor tells himself as Chris sits down across him.

 _Not yet_ , Viktor tells himself as they both order a cup of coffee. Chris, with his fancy drink full of sugar and God knows what and Viktor, with his simple cup.

 _Not yet_ , Viktor tells himself when they both start chatting about their day. Viktor, with his short replies and Chris with an increasingly annoyed tone as Viktor barely talks, barely replies.

 _Not yet,_ Viktor tells himself as he listens silently to Chris ramble on about how nice the food is and how nice the weather is and whatever. He stares blankly into his coffee cup and tries to gather up the courage to _tell_ Chris.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Chris drop his phone in between them, unlocked and on his messages app.  He hears an audible sigh and if Viktor was looking at Chris, he knew that he’d see Chris rolling his eyes right now. Viktor can’t see who he’s texting and he doesn’t want to look up to confirm his suspicions, but he can tell that it’s probably Yuuri.

“I was really sad that mein Liebling was late to see me during my birthday,” Chris says airily, almost to himself. Viktor looks up, his jaw tight and his eyes wide. Chris hadn’t brought up Yuuri in his ramble and now that he has, Viktor should say _something_. How was Yuuri even late to his birthday? Was Yuuri too busy in dance battles and dancing with him to let Chris know he was already there?

As if Chris can tell what Viktor is thinking about, he looks straight at Viktor as he says his next words. “He more than made up for it though, if you know what I mean,” Chris says, and Viktor can’t ignore the suggestion lacing his tone and the way Chris overtly winks at him seals the deal with what Chris is implying.

Viktor feels the bile in his mouth and he feels like he’s about to be sick. He sees Chris' face scrunch up in worry and he can tell that his best friend is about to say something. He’s not ready for Chris’ concern and worry—he can’t help but be glad and feel relieved for a moment when he hears a loud buzz from Chris phone.

They both look down and suddenly, the relief is gone. All Viktor can see is a familiar, toned body clad in nothing but tiny booty shorts. Viktor only has a few seconds to appreciate the beautiful sight of skin and he _wants_. Chris hastily grabs his phone and Viktor’s eyes track it without even thinking about it.

Viktor can’t deny it anymore, Chris’s messages _were_ open to his chat with Yuuri. Viktor’s mouth dries and he stares in astonishment at the space in the middle of him and Chris where Chris’ phone previously was.

He hears Chris snicker and when he looks up, Chris is tapping at his phone gleefully. It’s undeniable that Yuuri and Chris are together, if the teasing, sensual pic Viktor just saw wasn’t the final clue to prove that he actually did make out with his friend’s boyfriend. He made out with his friend’s boyfriend and let him _suck his cock_. Viktor feels the shame and horror rise up from inside of him again.

He clears his throat. It’s time to come clean.

“Speaking of Yuuri,” he croaks out uncomfortably and Chris looks at him expectantly. Viktor’s hands turn into fists beside his coffee cup and he can’t meet Chris’ earnest green eyes. A few seconds pass by awkwardly, Chris is obviously waiting for him and Viktor is starting to feel exceedingly more and more uncomfortable. Chris seems to notice and Viktor stomps down his urge to flinch when Chris reaches over to pat his hands with a tiny frown on his face.

“Viktor!” Chris gasps and Viktor meets his gaze with wide eyes. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, I already know what you’re going to say,” Chris says comfortingly and Viktor pales, his breath shortening nervously. _Of course_. Viktor had told Yuuri to apologize to Chris also. Maybe Yuuri wasn’t that bad and actually came clean to Chris.

“You do?” He says quietly, trying to hide the fear in his tone, and Chris nods enthusiastically. “Yuuri invited you to his family’s restaurant, didn’t he?” Chris asks and Viktor’s face slackens. _Fuck_. He actually thought that Chris actually knew.

Unbidden, a memory of a few days ago rises in his mind. Yuuri, pressed up against him half-naked during Chris' banquet, a hint of what was to come. 

_“My family has a Japanese restaurant, Chris knows where it is. You should come by and visit me!” Yuuri slurs as he starts to rock his body and grind._

“We’re just having coffee now and we haven’t had lunch yet, so I think it would be a great idea if we had lunch there. It’s pretty near, only a few blocks away and I think Yuuri’s shift is in a few minutes,” Chris explains and Viktor tries not to stare at him in horror. He's pretty sure that his face is doing some weird shit right now in an effort to hide the multitude of emotions that he’s feeling.

He can’t see Yuuri right now. Just the thought of Yuuri and the memory of last Saturday gets him hard, Viktor doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he sees Yuuri close up in the flesh. He doesn’t know how he’s going to react, if he’s going to be angry or if the lust will overcome it.

“Let’s go?” Chris asks, a smug smile on his face. Viktor automatically stands up, his mind racing on what he should do. Chris grabs his hand and Viktor lets himself be led, feeling numb inside.

They walk to the restaurant and Viktor is tense all throughout. Chris doesn’t even notice how stiff he is, he’s texting someone on his phone. A woman greets them and Chris smiles as he grabs her hand and presses a kiss to it.

“Ah, Mari, you look beautiful as ever,” he says and Viktor looks between the two of them in surprise.

The woman, Mari, simply rolls her eyes and pulls her hand away before she taps Chris’ head gently with the menu she’s holding.

“I have no time for your flattery,” she drawls and Chris grins. “Are you looking for Yuuri?” she asks and gives him a small, fond smile. 

Chris laughs and shrugs slyly, “We’re here to eat actually, but if your brother is here, I wouldn’t mind seeing a pretty face also.”

Viktor’s eyes widen and he looks again at Mari with new eyes. This was Yuuri’s sister? He tries to observe her discreetly, noting the way she stands loosely and casually with her hair pushed back in a messy headband. She’s pretty, in a way, but Viktor thinks that Yuuri is much prettier.

They go inside Yutopia and Mari sits them in a booth near the window. Viktor sits down tensely as he looks around for Yuuri. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he finally sees Yuuri, doesn’t know how to act, what to say, what to do.

“Hi, hello, here are your—Chris?”

Viktor’s head snaps up and he stares with wide eyes at Yuuri who’s holding out a menu, another one clasped to his chest. Yuuri is looking back and forth between the two of them, his own eyes just as wide.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri asks, obviously flustered, a red flush starting to crawl up his neck. Viktor traces the red with his eyes unconsciously before his eyes flick to Chris’ guiltily. Chris isn't even looking at him, he's smiling charmingly up at Yuuri as he reaches out and gets the menu that Yuuri is holding out.

“My, Yuuri, I just wanted to see you, do I need any more reason than that?” Chris purrs as he drops his head onto his hand. Chris is looking up at Yuuri through his eyelashes and there’s a teasing smirk on his lips.

“There’s always another reason for you,” Yuuri replies dryly but there’s a fondness in the way his mouth curves around the words. Chris smiles and then looks at Viktor. Viktor swallows nervously, wondering if Chris can see the desire that he's trying to push down.

“You remember my friend Viktor, right?” Chris says and Yururi’s gaze snaps to him. Viktor meets Yuuri’s eyes and _бля,_ he’d forgotten just how captivating Yuuri’s eyes were. Viktor could get lost in them and he can’t help but remember memories of Yuuri’s eyes meeting his in a heated gaze.

“O-Of course,” Yuuri stutters out and blushes under Viktor’s gaze, “How can I forget?” he blurts out and Viktor’s eyes widen. He can feel his cheeks heat up at the flattery and he breaks their gaze to look down at the table.

“Here’s your menu,” Yuuri squeaks out and drops the menu he was clutching to his chest. Viktor looks up just in time to see Yuuri scampering away as if the devil is chasing after him. He turns to face Chris just in time to see amusement clearly written on Chris’ face.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Chris asks and Viktor’s jaw tightens. He hums noncommittally and reaches out to get the menu in front of him. He flips through it silently, achingly aware of the way Chris is staring at him curiously.

“Yuuri,” Chris calls out and Viktor looks up briefly. Yuuri is passing through their table, his head ducked and ears red. “What would you recommend?” Chris drawls out and Yuuri perks up.

“Oh, um, the katsudon. It’s really good, it’s my favorite,” Yuuri replies quietly and beams. Chris nods and smiles as he hands Yuuri back the menu.

“I’ll have that then, I trust your judgement,” Chris says cheerfully. Yuuri nods and looks towards Viktor. Not at him directly, Viktor notes, it's as if Yuuri is looking past him in an effort to avoid his gaze.

“What will…What will you have?” Yuuri asks shyly and it’s _weird_. Viktor feels a little off-footed at how different the man in front of him is from Chris’ party. He can’t help but compare how Yuuri was at their first meeting, how he was the night of the Banquet and how he is now. Yuuri Katsuki is an enigma, a multi-faceted man of many surprises and if Viktor could be honest with himself, he wanted to know more about him. If there was anything Viktor liked, it was being surprised.

He clears his throat and stiffly replies, “I’ll have the katsudon also.”

Yuuri nods and coughs slightly before he continues, “Drinks?” he asks and Chris shakes his head. “Just water,” he replies and Viktor nods his agreement. He hands Yuuri back the menu, gaze still locked on the other man’s face and Yuuri takes it silently.

His eyes don’t leave Yuuri when the other man walks away from their table again. He can’t help it, can’t help but stare and observe and catalogue all the differences he can see in Yuuri. The Yuuri now obviously isn’t the same as the pole-dancing sex god last Saturday, but he also isn’t just the shy, blushing man from last week. Viktor thinks Chris is the reason for the glimpses of something teasing and playful, something light, that he can see in Yuuri.

The two of them are obviously comfortable with each other and the way they move around each and the way they talk to each other speaks a lot about how well they know each other.

Viktor and Chris chat for a bit about mundane topics but Viktor’s mind is still on Yuuri. Being in close quarters with the other man isn’t good for him. All he can think about are his dreams of the other man and it shows in how he can’t take his eyes off of Yuuri. He doesn’t know if Chris can tell that Viktor isn’t paying 100% attention to him and instead directing all of his attention to his boyfriend. He feels guilty that he’s thinking about Chris’ boyfriend so lewdly while right in front of Chris and he tries to push away the intrusive thoughts as soon as they come.

Yuuri comes back to give them their food and Chris thanks him with a flirtatious smile. Viktor stares at Yuuri intensely and wonders if Yuuri is feeling the same guilt and shame as he is, the same apprehension and hesitancy to come clean to Chris. Yuuri is obviously fond of Chris and VIktor would understand if he doesn’t want to tell Chris the truth and ruin what is a very good thing between them, especially since they've only been together for so short.

Yuuri seems to feel the intensity of his stare during the times he passes by their table and every time Yuuri looks him, Yuuri gets more and more flustered and Viktor gets more and more curious. There's no regret in Yuuri's eyes when he looks at Chris, it's only Viktor that he has trouble meeting eyes with.

Yuuri stops by to refill their water and Viktor’s eyes narrow as he appraises the other man. He notes the way Yuuri’s hands seem to shake and from the corner of his eye, he can see Chris open his mouth. Before Chris has a chance to say anything, Yuuri quickly leaves.

When the Japanese man is out of earshot, Chris kicks his feet under the table.

“What are you doing?” Chris grumbles and glares. Viktor doesn’t think Chris knows just how protective he looks of Yuuri. He realized it before when he saw Yuuri at Chris’ banquet and when the younger man had tensed at seeing him, Chris had automatically reached out to comfort him.

He rubs the back of his neck and shrugs, a front of being casual in an effort to make it seem like he’s not as affected by Yuuri as he really is. “He’s so different from your banquet,” he says, instead of the number of things he has in mind of how beautiful Yuuri is and how much Viktor wants him.

Chris laughs at that. “ _Very_ different. Yuuri’s very…” he pauses thoughtfully, “soft.” It feels incomplete, the way Chris is describing Yuuri. Soft doesn’t even begin to encompass everything Yuuri is.

“He’s very shy and insecure, and he gets anxious a lot, but you should see him perform, he’s beautiful,” Chris continues, his eyes lighting up in obvious joy. “Sometimes, when he gets on the pole, he’s like a whole different person. He lacks confidence in himself but he’s also very competitive and he doesn’t like to lose. He gets this challenge in his eyes and it’s really so interesting,” he continues affectionately, looking at Yuuri from across the room.

Viktor takes a sip of water as he observes Chris and looks at Yuuri. The affection and fondness in Chris’ tone is undeniable. He frowns slightly. It doesn’t help ease the guilt inside of him. All it does it feed it, make it grow and make it consume his chest.

“You sound very fond of him,” He says simply and Chris chuckles.

 “I am,” he murmurs in agreement. Viktor swallows down the rock in his throat. Suddenly, the delicious pork cutlet bowl suddenly tastes like ash. How could he do this? How could be _that_ friend? How could he betray Chris like this? Viktor looks down at his food and places his chopsticks down beside his bowl.

“I don’t feel like eating anymore,” Viktor says thickly and stands up. “I’m going to talk to Yuuri for a while, okay?”

Chris doesn’t say anything as he goes and only blinks in surprise. Viktor takes in a steadying breath and walks across the room to where Yuuri is. He places a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri jumps in surprise. Viktor drops his hand down to the side and he’s unprepared for the look on Yuuri’s face. His lips are parted, practically tempting Viktor to bend down and kiss them, and there’s a look of unrestrained awe in his face.

He purses his lips and nods towards the exit of the restaurant, not saying anything. Yuuri frowns and looks to his side where Chris is still sitting at the booth. Viktor holds his breath and waits until finally, Yuuri looks back at him. He’s biting his lower lip, unconsciously seductive, before he nods his head. Viktor lets out the breath he’s holding and shakily makes his way to the exit. Yuuri trails behind him silently and Viktor can hear his own heart poundloudly in his ears.

When they’re finally outside, Viktor turns to face Yuuri. Yuuri is looking at him oddly and he’s worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Viktor frowns as the other man shuffles his feet uncomfortably and plays with his sleeves.

“Have you apologized to him? Have you even _told_ Chris?” Viktor asks quietly and Yuuri’s eyes widen. Yuuri’s eyebrows draw together and he frowns slightly, dropping his hands to his side.

“Tell Chris?” Yuuri repeats, an odd lilt in his tone. Viktor looks away.

“Don’t make me say it,” he says stiffly and a confused noise comes out of Yuuri’s throat.

“ _What?_ ” Yuuri chokes out and Viktor glares at the floor angrily.

“I don’t want to tell Chris. It’s better if it comes from you instead of me,” he snaps and Yuuri flinches.

“Tell him _what?_ ” Yuuri cries out defensively and Viktor looks up heatedly. He gives Yuuri a hard look, his face pinched and his mouth slightly slack-jawed at how Yuuri can even try to deny what happened.

“Don’t play dumb!” Viktor grits out, and it’s louder than he intended it to be, angrier than he thought he was. Yuuri takes a stunned step back and stares at him with wide eyes. Viktor can’t bare to look at him.

“I’m going to go,” he says stiffly and Yuuri deflates, his body practically curling in to itself. “Tell Chris it’s his turn to pay.”

He turns away from Yuuri, ready to walk away when a small voice calls out to him.

“Are you mad at me?”

Viktor turns back in disbelief, but his anger dissipates at how small Yuuri looks. There's an embarrassed red flush on Yuuri's cheeks and fuck, it should be illegal for a man to blush that much. Viktor's jaw tightens and he focuses on the red of Yuuri's cheeks. It's like a glaring red light, telling him _no, stop, stay where you are, don't go any further._  

“Is it because of the banquet?” Yuuri presses quietly and Viktor’s lips thin. His eyes narrow on Yuuri's flushed cheeks. Every time Yuuri blushes, it's a reminder to stay away, stay detached. This is Chris' _boyfriend_.

“No. After.” Viktor replies dully.

He walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this 5 chapters now hmm. should I include less of Viktor's POV of what we already know happened? Like instead of just retelling green light, include more of Viktor's scenes and then just skip green light scenes.
> 
> anyway doe, next chapter will be 100% new and will be the week Viktor comes back to the restaurant just to see Yuuri.


	3. 7 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor stares at the entrance to Yutopia, his heart racing. All he needs to do is see Yuuri. One last time, just enough to appease the want in him, and then... keep his distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait!!!! honestly college is fucking me up and i've been inspired to write other fics.

How could Yuuri act like nothing was wrong? Did he really have no guilt in how he was treating Chris? Was Viktor even the only one Yuuri fucked with behind Chris' back?

Viktor glowers at himself in the mirror. It's not like he was any better. He was pretending everything was fine with Chris too. If Yuuri was a Bad Boyfriend™, then Viktor was very much a Bad Friend™.

He takes in a deep, calming breath and releases it slowly. He just needs to work it through his system. Everything will be fine.

He reaches for his phone and unlocks it. Before he knows it, he’s on Instagram. He hesitates, just for a moment, before he clicks to Chris’ profile. He’s not expecting to see much, Chris hardly posts pictures of his current boyfriends unless it’s been a month already and as far as he knew, they’ve only been official for two weeks now.

It doesn’t take long, however, for a picture of Yuuri from a month or so ago to finally pop out. It’s Chris, Yuuri, that other man Chris introduced him to during his birthday—Frank? Fabio???—and a brown-skinned man who looks the youngest out of the four. Each of them have their own pole and are doing their own poses.

Viktor’s mouth dries at the way Yuuri is splitting against the pole, a shy smile on his lips as he peeks through his arm. Fuck, he’d known Yuuri was flexible, how could he not with the way Yuuri moved and wrapped his body around the pole? But Yuuri hadn’t done this move during Chris’ banquet and until now, Viktor wasn’t aware just _how_ flexible Yuuri was exactly. He groans slightly and closes his eyes, pressing his phone against his forehead. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Such a fucking bad idea.

He takes in a deep breath and opens his eyes.

 

 **[picture]  
** _January 20, 2016_  
****

❤ JJleroy!15, milalab and 189 others

 **christophe-gc** who says boys can’t pole dance? (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye)

> **phichit+chu** omg!! we’re so cute (Two Hearts) send me the other pics!

> **francis-m** good thing yuuri doesn’t have IG, he’d probs make u take this down haha

 

He frowns slightly. Damn. Yuuri doesn’t have an Instagram. He presses on **phichit+chu** ’s username and thankfully, it’s not private. He notes that Phichit has around 1k followers.

His eyes widen when he scrolls down and actually sees the pictures. _Jackpot_. He scrolls down, feasting on the sight of all of Yuuri’s pictures. He’s probably in 1 out of 3 pictures on **phichit+chu** ’s Instagram, and that was saying a lot with the vast number of pictures he’s posted. 

Roommate? Best friend? Probably. He goes back up and scrolls down slower to really look at the pictures individually. Compared to Chris’ Instagram full of shirtless selfies and club photos, there’s nothing risqué. The pictures with Yuuri were more domestic, stolen snapshots over meals, in their house or various other places with various number of people. The most recent risqué photo is from two weeks ago, a little before Viktor saw Yuuri for the first time, and it’s another picture in the pole dancing studio. From the little square, he can see the same brown-skinned man and Chris in the bottom corners.

He clicks on that to enlarge it as he walks toward his bed and can’t help but laugh. It’s an obviously candid picture of Yuuri with the way [Yuuri](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/265/chinese-flag/) isn’t even looking at the camera. He’s holding himself up by his spread arms, his legs up with one almost touching the pole. Chris and Yuuri’s friend are squatting down on the floor on either side of Yuuri, their hands pressed together and their heads bowed down.

 

 **[picture]  
** _January 20, 2016_

❤ JJleroy!15, milalab and 340 others

 **phichit+chu** Praise Katsuki Yuuri for his fine ass and thicc thighs (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)  _#blessed_

 _>_ **christophe-gc** (Peach )  almost as nice as mine

 

Viktor lies down on his and continues to scroll through Phichit’s other pictures, pausing every now and then to observe Yuuri whenever he’s in the picture. Makkachin somehow makes her way inside the room while he’s scrolling and jumps into his bed without preamble.

He strokes to her brown fur with one hand while the other scrolls through Phichit’s feed.

 

[picture: Yuuri smiling shyly at Phichit across the table, a plate of Yam Nua in front of him]

 **phichit+chu** Aww, my fave roomie surprised me w Yam Nua  (Two Hearts)Not as good as แม่’s, but getting there! _#BestRoommateEver #myBFFisbetterthanyours #thai_

 

[picture: Selfie of Phichit, background Yuuri on the floor, legs spread wide in a side split and head on the floor in front of him]

 **phichit+chu** lol look who fell asleep while stretching _#itsYuuri #dancemajorsdoitbetter #spreadem_

 

[picture: bowl of katsudon]

 **phichit+chu** Yuuri finally took me to try Mama Katsuki’s famous katsudon  (Two Hearts) (Two Hearts) _#katsudon #yummy #food_

 

[picture: selfie of Phichit and Yuuri, Yuuri wearing a navy blue costume]

 **phichit+chu** So proud of my BFF!!!!! Amazing performance  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes)  _#ballet #YuuriKatsuki_

 

Viktor didn’t know what he expected from basically stalking Yuuri, but he definitely didn’t expect this. Yes, he was infatuated with dark, half-lidded eyes and teasing smiles but—this Yuuri was different. The infatuation and obsession and lust should have disappeared the moment Viktor realized the man from Chris’ banquet wasn’t Yuuri’s normal self. The Yuuri on Phichit’s Instagram was soft, just like how Chris described, but at the same time, Viktor could use a number of other words to describe him. Shy, easily flustered, determined, passionate, caring, confident, thoughtful, talented. There was just so much about Yuuri that Viktor didn’t know and… He didn’t want to admit it, but he _did_ want to get to know Yuuri.

Fuck. Okay. Get rid of his infatuation. He can do that.

 

_Tuesday, February 21_

 

Viktor stares at the entrance to Yutopia, his heart racing. All he needs to do is see Yuuri. One last time, just enough to appease the want in him, and then... keep his distance. 

~~Until Chris eventually broke up with Yuuri.~~

(Then what? Play with Yuuri too until Viktor eventually broke up with him too?)

He releases a long breath. Easy. If there's anything Viktor knows how to do, it's control. Every aspect of his life is controlled, from his schedule to his diet to how he plays the piano. He can control this. 

"So, are you gonna stand there all day or are you going to eat here?"

Viktor jolts and he stares, wide-eyed, at Yuuri’s sister. The look she’s giving him is dry and tinged with a hint of amusement. Viktor flushes and smiles widely, charmingly, without even thinking. It’s as automatic as breathing.

“Ah yes, I will eat here,” he says smoothly, looking up at the restaurant, and hopes he doesn’t sound as awkward as he thinks he does. From the corner of his eye, he _thinks_ he sees Mari rolls her eyes. He looks at her fully then and watches she takes a drag from her cigarette and then releases it.

"Okay," Mari says shortly and turns her back to him. "Follow me then, please allow me to sit you."

Viktor follows and stays silent, choosing to watch Mari’s back instead of saying anything.

She sits him in almost the same place as yesterday and the lack of Yuuri was glaring now in the restaurant. He frowns slightly and looks down at the table. He only looks up when Mari comes back with a menu in hand.

“Ah, it’s fine, I’ll just have the katsudon,” he says airily and she quirks an eyebrow before shrugging.

“Alright,” she says, and moves to walk away.

“Wait,” Viktor calls out and almost bites his tongue. “Is Yuuri…?” He trails off, and closes his mouth tight. What is he doing? “Nevermind,” he mumbles and looks away. Mari makes an odd noise, almost like a laugh, and continues to walk away with a, “I’ll let him know you’re here,” tossed over her shoulder.

Viktor’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth again to tell her _no, no thank you, it’s fine_ , but words fail him. This is what he wanted, wasn’t it? To see Yuuri again, one last time. He swallows.

He looks around him and takes in the decorations of the room. He was distracted last time by Chris and Yuuri, but now he can actually see. From where he’s seated, he can see pictures of Japan, a row of trophies in the corner, and odd knick knacks Viktor can’t quite name. There are frames of pictures that Viktor’s too far away to see, but he assumes they’re pictures of Yuuri and his family.

Mari comes back moments later, not with Yuuri, but with a bowl of katsudon. He nods at her in thanks and then turns towards his food and opens up his chopsticks.

He eats idly with his brows furrowed as he scrolls through his feeds. What would he even do when Yuuri gets here? Viktor didn’t think he could handle talking to him, not with the way Yuuri looked and with the way Viktor wanted him. He steels himself inwardly as he continues to make his way through the bowl.

He hears rather than sees Yuuri walk in. The bell over the entrance rings loudly and Viktor looks up just in time to meet Yuuri's wide eyed gaze.  He watches as Yuuri turns toward his sister and says something to her that Viktor isn't quite close enough to hear. He looks down at his food and subtly tries to watch the siblings through his fringe. It's enough for him to see Yuuri gesture at him, the other man's face red and flushed.

In fact, Viktor’s not even sure if the flush on his cheeks is from embarrassment or effort. He’s wearing the kind of outfit Yuri wears to ballet, black tights that clung to the muscle of his legs appealingly and a loose black shirt that said _Sleep. Eat. Dance._ in the center. His hair is messy and pushed back—if Viktor had to guess, he’d say he came from practice or he’s going to practice.

He watches as Yuuri disappears into the backroom and come back a minute later, an apron tied at his front. He tries not to panic as Yuuri walks toward him and instead stares down at his katsudon as he eats it mechanically. It’s good, hell, it’s delicious, but Viktor’s mind is running on overdrive to think of what to say, he can’t really focus on how it tastes anymore.

Yuuri stops in front of him, a small, shy smile on his lips, just like in Phichit’s picture of him when Yuuri surprised him with Thai food, and Viktor tries not to die.

“Is um, Chris with you?” Yuuri asks lightly and Viktor purses his lips slightly. He smiles instead, a little too wide, and he knows it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“No,” he says and Yuuri’s smile falters.

“Ah,” Yuuri replies noncommittally and the silence that follows can only be described as _awkward_. Yuuri fidgets slightly, his hands coming up to twist his apron and Viktor’s lips quirk. Of course, the only connection between the two of them is Chris, and Chris isn’t here, so what now?

 _Kiss him_ , his mind whispers traitorously, _that’s what you did the last time Chris wasn’t there_.

Viktor pushes it back hurriedly and hopes that his face isn’t turning red. It doesn’t seem to work with the way Yuuri is giving him a concerned look now.

“Are you ah, okay?” Yuuri asks and Viktor laughs. It sounds fake to his own ears.

“Yes, just thinking.”

Yuuri nods slowly. “Mari said you were looking for me?” he says it like a question, his gaze curious and Viktor has to look away.

“Yes,” he says and makes a show of looking at his watch. He’s done eating anyway. He’s done. “I have to go,” he says stiffly and he looks up just in time to see the brief flash of disappointment on Yuuri’s face. He stands up from the booth and Yuuri steps away to give him space.

“Oh, alright,” Yuuri says awkwardly and smiles as he bows. “Thank you for eating here, please come again.”

“Tomorrow,” Viktor says, and his eyes widen. Did he really just say that? Yuuri looks up, his eyes just as wide and Viktor coughs slightly. No. This was supposed to be the last time, he should take it back, he should—

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Yuuri says, his cheeks reddening slightly and Viktor stares. _Red light, red light, red light,_ he reminds himself. _Stop, don’t, keep away._

“Never mind,” he should say. It’s the right thing to say. _Stay away, stay away, don’t do it._

“I’ll see you,” he says instead and walks away.

That night, he doesn’t dream of dark eyes and sultry smiles, or thick thighs and toned arms against a pole, or Yuuri on his knees and his red lips.

Instead, he dreams of Yuuri beneath him, looking up at him with a shy smile and flushed cheeks.

 

_Wednesday, February 22_

 

Viktor, against all odds, finds himself in Yutopia again. Today is the last day, he promises himself. One more time.

“You’re here again,” Mari says in amusement and Viktor smiles at her easily.

“I’m here again,” he repeats cheekily and Mari rolls her eyes.

“Yuuri went to walk Vicchan, but he’ll be back in a while,” Mari offers without Viktor even asking and Viktor tries not to blush. Is he that obvious? He chooses not say anything in reply to that and just nods stiffly. 

This time, Mari sits him on the opposite side of the restaurant, right underneath the shelves of trophies. He doesn’t sit at first, and peers curiously at the plaques. 

They’re Yuuri’s. Of course they are. He hums thoughtfully and reaches up to trace the edges of the newer, shinier ones. Most of them are in English and dance competitions that Viktor’s heard of every now and then from his cousin. Small, local competitions combined with regional and even international dance contests. It’s mostly ballet, but Viktor spots a few for hip hop and ballroom dancing. The ones at the bottom are in Japanese, unreadable to his eye, but he guesses they’re for Yuuri too. 

He wonders if Yuuri joins any pole dancing competitions. Maybe soon, if Chris pushes him to. He wonders when Yuuri moved to Detroit with his family and why. His hand falls back on his side and he frowns at his own reflection. There’s so much he wants to know about Yuuri. He scoffs immediately after the thought. What an idea! Getting to know the guy who cheated on one of your best friends, cheated with _you_ , nonetheless.

Just when he’s about to sit down, he hears a bark and he automatically turns his head. Viktor’s eyes widen and he tries not to let his jaw drop when he sees.

~~He fails.~~

Yuuri is on his knees, a brown, tiny poodle licking at his face enthusiastically. It looks like a smaller version of Makkachin, but just as cute. He whimpers slightly and covers his face. Fuck, Yuuri just had to be fucking poodle lover too? How can a man be any more perfect?

He peeks through his hands just in time to see Yuuri smile, something bright and unguarded. It’s so different from his shy smiles and Viktor feels in awe just looking at it. His hands drop to his sides and he stares unabashed at the open joy in Yuuri’s face and the obvious love he has for his dog.

Yuuri looks up then and Viktor’s eyes widen at being caught staring. Yuuri’s smile drops and he looks shy again, withdrawn and flustered but still so handsome. He watches as Yuuri stands up and gives Mari the leash of his dog before he makes his way over to Viktor, grabbing a menu on the way.

“Hi, sorry, would you like to sit down?” Yuuri asks and Viktor nods silently as he reaches behind him for the chair. He sits down quietly and takes the menu that Yuuri offers him.

“I’ll just be here for a while,” Viktor says dimly and Yuuri nods, “I was wondering what you’d recommend for dessert?” he asks and Yuuri blinks at him in obvious surprise.

“Eh, well, I like all of them,” Yuuri says and then flushes a bright red. Viktor smiles, despite himself.

“What’s your favorite?” He asks, trying not to sound too eager.

“Ah well, if you’re going to keep coming here, you can just try one everyday,” Yuuri says, a note of teasing in his voice and Viktor’s eyebrows shoot up. Yuuri looks down right after, a nervous laugh escaping his lips and Viktor’s lips quirk.

“Surprise me with my first then,” Viktor says softly and Yuuri looks up to give him a small smile. Viktor is starting to hoard those memories of Yuuri’s smile like a dragon with gold.

Yuuri leaves, but comes back in a few minutes, a plate in hand with numerous tiny sweets on top of it and a teapot. He places it in front of Viktor expectantly and Viktor tilts his head curiously, wondering how he’s supposed to eat it.

“Eto, these are _Wagashi_.” Yuuri says and starts to point out each of the confections, “ _Daifuku, dangu_ and _yokan_.”

“Vkusno!” he praises once he tastes the _daifuku_. It’s pleasantly sweet, a little odd in his mouth, but tasty nonetheless. He tries all of it, achingly aware of Yuuri watching him taste test them. He looks up to see Yuuri give him a pleased smile and in surprise, Viktor smiles back. His heart flutters painfully in his chest.

How can a man with a smile that sweet act the way he does on a pole? How can a man who looks at his dog with such love in his eyes be the same man who cheats on his boyfriend with no regret in his eyes when he sees him and the guy he cheated on him with?

Viktor sits in front of the piano that night. What he has in mind needs more than a piano, but this is all he has right now.

Something slow and melancholic. Something more innocent and pure than Eros. He closes his eyes and imagines how it would sound with an orchestra and someone singing.

He puts his hands on the keys and plays.

Soft and sweet.

Just like the Wagashi.

~~Just like Yuuri.~~

 

_Thursday, February 23_

 

Okay, _today_ is the last day. Yuuri promised more sweets like the Wagashi, it’s only polite to go. One more time and then Viktor is done. No more Yuuri.

Mari doesn’t even say anything this time when Viktor shows up at lunch time. She leads him to a table at the side again, this time near the picture frames. Viktor quietly takes in the pictures of a younger chubby Yuuri, that same shy smile on his lips.

He’s enamored at the obviously candid pictures of Yuuri, when his smiles are at their brightest and widest, just like how he looks at his dog. That’s when he looks the most relaxed and unguarded, unaware of the camera. Viktor finds himself wanting again, already familiar with the ache.

This time, when Yuuri shows up, he’s dressed in dance attire, but he doesn’t look flushed or sweaty like two days ago.

“Are you, ah, going to practice after?” Viktor asks when Yuuri passes by him and Yuuri looks up from his phone.

“Oh,” Yuuri replies, tilting his head at Viktor, “Yeah, I have ballet after this at 1.”

Viktor hums, trying not to look too interested. “What are your other dance classes? How’s your schedule like?”

Yuuri looks at him in surprise and Viktor realizes that the fact he’s actually asking is enough of a hint that he’s more curious than he should be.

“Well, I have Latin Dance on Monday and Wednesday at 5 PM, hip hop on Tuesdays and Saturdays and then ballet on Thursday, Saturday and Sunday, but I try to fit in some practice somedays. Then well, pole dance class on Tuesdays and then Chris and I have a private pole dance session on Sundays.” Viktor winces inwardly at that, a memory of Yuri’s disgust at Yuuri and Chris’ ‘private pole dance sessions’ flashing in his mind but thankfully, Yuuri doesn’t notice.

He licks his lips and swallows, wondering what to say.

“Does Chris treat you well?” he asks, and his voice is softer than he intended it to be, a little too revealing. Yuuri gives him an odd look and smiles slightly, fondly, as his eyes flick up to the ceiling.

“Yeah.” Yuuri laughs, “He takes care of me. He’s well, he’s helped me a lot with being more confident in myself and eh, feeling sexy.” Yuuri blushes at that and Viktor feels a pang.

“Of course, Chris is the master of sex appeal.” Viktor snorts and Yuuri smiles sheepishly as he shrugs.

“So, you’ve known Chris for a while then, yeah?” Yuuri asks curiously and Viktor nods in confirmation as he picks up his bite of food. “Does he flirt with you too, then?” Yuuri asks and Viktor pauses, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He narrows his eyes as he looks at Yuuri, trying to gauge if Yuuri looks bothered but all he can sense is a bit of amusement. 

“Does it bother you when he flirts?” he asks casually instead of answering the question and Yuuri chuckles in reply as he rolls his eyes.

“At first, but you get used to it after a while. He isn’t Chris if he isn’t a flirt.” Yuuri shrugs and Viktor nods slowly. Yuuri looks down at his phone again and his eyebrows furrow before he sighs slightly.

“I have to go,” Yuuri says regretfully and Viktor nods quietly.

“Bye,” Yuuri says softly and Viktor echoes it absentmindedly. Yuuri shoots him another small, shy smile and… Viktor looks at his lips and wants. Not Yuuri’s lips wrapped around his cock—fuck, Viktor wants that too but, all Viktor wants right now is to see him smile like how he smiled yesterday.

 

_ Friday, February 24 _

 

"You're being stupid."

"I know."

"Does Chris know?"

"Maybe."

Mila gives him a dry, unamused look and shakes her head. Beside her, Yuri is giving him an exasperated look, his lip curled in disgust. Viktor avoids her gaze and stares down resolutely at his music sheets.

“I’m not going today,” Viktor promises, but it sounds fake to his own ears. He promised to himself that yesterday was his last, there’s no good excuse to go there for lunch now. Yuri scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, of course you are. Don’t even bother lying,” Yuri grumbles and Viktor smiles at him tightly. Beside him, Makkachin wags her tail and looks at him. He pets her absentmindedly and Mila sighs.

“Okay, we’re going with you to see your crush,” she says and Viktor freezes.

“What, no!” he says but Yuri cuts him off quickly.

“We’re going with you, asshole. You and your fucking crush, I swear to God you’re worse than Georgi.”

Viktor stares at them, his eyes wide. “I don’t have a _crush,_ ” he says, and the two of them give him matching looks of disbelief.

“It’s not a crush!” he cries out and Yuri groans in exasperation.

“Whatever, come on. Let’s go. I’m hungry as fuck.”

By the time the three of them get there, Yuuri is already there in his little apron. He looks different than usual and Viktor can’t place at first. He frowns, tilting his head curiously as he tries to observe Yuuri. Beside him, Mila and Yuri are chatting idly and snickering to each other.

“Stop fucking staring, what the fuck,” Yuri hisses to him and Viktor jolts slightly.

“I’m not staring,” he denies automatically and Mila laughs as she raises an eyebrow.

“You’re practically staring a hole into him.” Mila giggles and Viktor stares at the two of them in disbelief.

Eventually, Yuuri passes by them and Viktor figures it out. He looks more put together, so different from the dance clothes that Viktor’s been seeing him in everyday the past 4 days. (Isn’t it weird how he’s been eating here for the past 4 days already? He couldn’t be any more obvious.)

But of course, Viktor finds him just as attractive as he did yesterday. Yuuri could show up in a trash bag and he’d probably still find him attractive.

“Oh, hey Yuri,” Yuuri says in surprise and Viktor frowns as Yuri grumbles something in reply, barely even looking at the older man. Mila is looking at him appraisingly, not even bothering to hide how her gaze goes over him.

“Where you going, pig?” Yuri spits out, looking up at him through his bangs and Yuuri winces slightly.

“Just somewhere with friends,” Yuuri murmurs vaguely. Viktor frowns thoughtfully and when Yuuri asks for their orders, he asks for _tonkatsu_ this time instead of _katsudon_.

“How long have you known Yuuri again?” he asks Yuri once Yuuri is out of hearing range.

Yuri shrugs, “Don’t know. He teaches ballet sometimes. He’s a pretty big name in the studio, I don’t think he even realizes it.” 

“Big name how?” Viktor asks curiously despite himself. Yuri grunts in irritation before he turns to him.

“He’s pretty decent in ballet, ballroom and hip hop. He’s only started Latin Dance and pole recently, but of course he’s fucking natural at that too,” Yuri grumbled unwillingly and Viktor huffs slightly in laughter. ‘Pretty decent’ in Yuri terms meant damn good.

“Sara said he showed up to Jazz class and was pretty beast at it,” Mila offers and Yuri groans. “Yeah, we get it, the pig’s fucking good at dancing, can we please stop talking about him?”

All Viktor wants to do is talk about him all day.

 

_Saturday, February 25_

 

One last. One last.

Viktor doesn’t need anyone to tell him he’s being stupid. _Yesterday doesn’t count_ , he argues, _he was with Yuri and Mila, they pushed him to go to Yutopia_. He wouldn’t have gone if it wasn’t for them, he would have stayed home and worked on _Eros_ and _Agape_ , maybe walk Makkachin too or go to the gym.

~~He knows damn well that isn’t true.~~

He ends up in front of Yutopia again and promises to himself (again) that today is the last day he’ll eat here.

Yuuri isn’t there.

“Where is he?” Viktor tries not to pout.

Mari gives him an amused smile, “He has class the whole day, he’s only free for dinner.”

“Oh,” Viktor says quietly, trying in vain to hide his disappointment. So what if Yuuri wasn’t here? He had other things to do. Fuck, what was Viktor even doing, eating in the same restaurant every day just for a chance to see his best friend’s _boyfriend_? What was he thinking?

“I’ll let him know you were here,” Mari offers and Viktor winces.

“No, it’s fine, I just…”

“You don’t have to eat here to pretend, you know. You can go, I know you’re only here for Yuuri,” Mari says in amusement and Viktor’s eyes widen. Is he that obvious that even Yuuri’s sister knows? She barely knows him. What more Chris? How long would it take before Chris figures out Viktor has a crush on his boyfriend?

His mind freezes. _No._ Viktor doesn’t have a crush on Yuuri, he doesn’t. It’s just attraction, infatuation, a mild obsession, yes but he doesn’t have a crush. That would be ridiculous. He blames Mila and Yuri for putting the word into his head.

He shakes his head resolutely and bids Mari farewell.

He does not have a crush on Yuuri. He does _not_ have a crush on Yuuri. He does not have a crush on _Yuuri_.

As he’s driving home and he reaches the stoplight, he groans slightly and drops his head on to the wheel.

Fuck. Who’s he kidding? He does have a crush on Yuuri Katsuki, his best friend’s boyfriend.

 

_Sunday, February 26_

 

Viktor should have expected it to be busy today. It’s a Sunday and Yutopia is filled with families and couples eating together. There’s no place for Viktor here. ~~There’s no place for Viktor in Yuuri’s life.~~

He watches from the entrance as Yuuri goes around the room, taking orders and delivering plates of steaming food. He finds himself missing Yuuri’s soft smiles as he sees the way Yuuri’s face tightens and how his smile looks like he’s struggling in the face of all the people eating here and begging for his attention.

He hasn’t even realized it until now, but the small, shy smiles Yuuri always gives him are genuine. Nothing like the way Yuuri is smiling now at Yutopia’s customers. Since when was Viktor privy to those kinds of smiles? Since when did Yuuri deem him worthy?

Yuuri finally notices him and strides towards him. Viktor’s breath catches in his throat as Yuuri smiles at him. It’s different now, now that he knows what Yuuri’s smile is worth.

“Hi, sorry, willing to wait?” Yuuri asks him breathlessly, a little flushed as he balances plates on his tray.

“I’ll wait forever,” Viktor wants to say.

“I’ll just go,” he says instead.

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri says and Viktor doesn’t know if the disappointment in his eyes is real or if it’s just Viktor projecting his own disappointment onto him.

“Goodbye then, Viktor,” Yuuri says, smiling at him shyly. Viktor drinks in his smile and locks it deep within his heart. When is the next time he’ll see Yuuri smile like that?  
  
“Goodbye, Yuuri,” Viktor says, and watches as Yuuri walks away. Goodbye forever.

~~How long would Chris and Yuuri last until Chris got tired of him?~~

_Willing to wait?_

 

_Monday, February 27_

 

Viktor met Yuuri on a Monday. Today is the first day he’s resolving to keep Yuuri-free. Today is also a Monday. It's fitting.

He’s lived 27 years without Yuuri, without even knowing how the younger man smiled, or the way his lips taste, or the way he looks at Viktor when he’s drunk. He’s lived 27 years like today, so why is it so hard?

How do you get over someone you never dated? 

How do you get over your best friend’s boyfriend?

This is what Google says:

  1. Don't Beat Yourself Up.
  2. Realize That Making A Move Will Probably Ruin Your Friendship.
  3. Avoid Being Alone With Him.
  4. Avoid Being Around The Two Of Them Together.
  5. Try To Figure Out Exactly Why You Like Him.
  6. Try To Focus On Someone or Something Else.
  7. Don't Tell Her Right Away.
  8. Think About Who Matters More.
  9. Don't Do Anything That Would Make It Possible To Cross A Line
  10. Only Talk To Her If It's Getting Out Of Control



~~Viktor’s already fucked up half of those steps.~~

Lunch time passes. Viktor doesn’t go.

He sits in front of his piano and finds himself playing something new again, the bare bones of another song.

It’s not the raw and sexual beats of _Eros_ , and it’s not quite like the innocence and the softness of _Agape_ either.

It’s tangible longing and desperation, Viktor’s want and need displayed on chords and notes. It’s the most honest thing, the most revealing thing Viktor’s ever written before. He’s never felt like this before and it shows in his music.

It doesn’t feel complete. 

It sounds beautiful and full of melancholy, a man searching for his lover, but it feels lacking, it feels like it’s missing something important, something vital. If Viktor really thought about it, _Eros_ and _Agape_ sounded just as lacking, just as incomplete. It’s not the lack of accompaniment or the other instruments that Viktor can imagine with the piece, that’s at fault.

He can’t help but think that what it’s missing is someone dancing to it.

 

 

Chris G  
  
Dinner tom? (Kissing Face With Closed Eyes )  
  
Sure (Smiling Face With Sunglasses )

_Tuesday, February 28_

 

“Have dinner with me and Yuuri again.”

“No,” Viktor says immediately. It’s not even a question. What the actual fuck. Just when he’s fully committed to his decision to avoid Yuuri forever and never see him again, Chris pulls this? He didn’t even go to Yutopia today or yesterday, choosing instead to keep his promise for real this time.

Chris squawks and puts his drink down. “Why not?” he whines and pouts for good measure. Viktor stares at him with cool blue eyes and sighs inwardly when Chris flutters his eyelashes in return. He can tell that Chris is trying to make his green eyes as big and as irresistible as possible in a hope that he’d give in his time. Viktor’s no stranger to Chris’ eyelashes but somehow, it still hits him.

He only looks away and replies cautiously, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Chris stares at him. “Well, I heard that you’ve been having lunch at Yuuri’s restaurant,” he says flatly, tone vaguely accusing and Viktor winces as he tries to pass it off by laughing sheepishly. Fuck.

“I’m sorry,” He starts but Chris cuts him off before he can continue. “Nothing to apologize for,” Chris replies calmly, “I just don’t understand why it’s okay for you to see him everyday but when I ask for a little dinner with two of my favorite people in the world, you refuse.”

“He hasn’t told you, has he?” Viktor says quietly, half aware of the wry smile twisting his lips into something ugly. He watches as Chris tilts his head and replies cooly, “No.”

He clenches his eyes shut, his grip tightening on his mug. Fuck. Tell him, tell him, tell him. Why couldn’t Yuuri just make things easier for him and tell Chris already? Viktor opens his eyes and looks at Chris, trying to hide the tightness in his expression. With the way Chris is looking at him it doesn’t seem to be working. Chris looks annoyed and frustrated. 

(What would he look like when he finds out about Yuuri and Viktor?)

Viktor sucks in a heavy breath. 

“Are you mad?” Viktor finally asks and draws his eyebrows together. “You know I don’t know how to react when someone’s mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Chris replies simply, “Just have dinner with us, Bärchen.”

Viktor stares at him and brushes away the fringe that’s covering his left eye. “I don’t know,” he says carefully and Chris frowns at him. He gives Viktor a silent look and Viktor looks away. He can’t even look Chris in the eye anymore without thinking of how Chris will look when he finds out what Viktor’s done.

“Just have dinner with us,” Chris repeats, “I think you have the wrong idea of Yuuri. He’s very sweet, I swear the two of you will get along. I’d prefer if the two of you get along.”

Viktor stares at him. _Yes,_ he wants to say, _I do fucking know how very sweet Yuuri is, I’ve stalked all of his best friend’s pictures and all the pictures you have of him._

“Fine,” he replies instead, voice clipped and flat. “I’m free again tomorrow evening,” he says nonchalantly and Chris beams and leans forward to place both his hands on Viktor’s face. 

“Great!” Chris cheers and Victor shakes his head fondly. Chris pulls away from him then, settling back into his chair.

“Now, the other thing I wanted to ask you about,” Chris says seriously and Viktor drops his head onto his upright hand. “How’s the music that you’ve been composing? How’s it going?”

Viktor’s relieved at the change of topic, sighing inwardly. He looks up to give Chris a smile. “It’s going well. I’ve… I’ve been inspired lately,” he replies, purposefully vague. It’s no good to say that it’s Chris’ boyfriend who’s been inspiring him. How would that come across, he wonders.

He shares more about the pieces he’s been working on, _Eros_ and _Agape_ , trying not to be too obvious who it’s about. Thankfully, the conversation flows easily. Chris updates him about his nightclub and the topic of Yuuri stays as the awkward pink elephant in the room.

They leave the café after a few minutes of talk and they hug goodbye. Viktor closes his eyes and tries not to grip Chris too tightly, tries not to hold on and let the hug drag on longer than it normally does. He doesn’t know if they’ll ever hug again once Chris finally finds out.

He watches Chris leave, his heart aching inside of him with shame and guilt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, what song was Viktor making on Monday? a little obvious but ;)
> 
> [Source](http://www.gurl.com/2014/10/11/tips-on-what-to-do-if-you-like-your-best-friends-boyfriend-advice/#10) for those steps on how to get over ur friend's boyfriend HAHA
> 
> btw, before i update for chapter 4, I'm going to clean up all my other fics. Finally learned how to add emojis and chat bubbles without using screencaps HAHA


	4. who deserves better?

Chris is late.

Viktor sits across Yuuri warily, his heart beat loud in his chest. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yuuri could see his heart thumping inside his chest with how hard it’s beating. He takes in a deep breath, trying to still his excited heart and Yuuri watches him as he takes a sip of water. Yuuri eyes him over the rim of his glass, and Viktor can’t quite understand the look in his eyes.

“You didn’t show up yesterday,” Yuuri blurts out and Viktor stiffens. Yuuri’s eyes widen, before he looks down at the placemat, poking the utensils and arranging them anxiously, as if he couldn’t believe what he just said. “Or on Monday,” Yuuri continues and laughs breathlessly, a little awkward and a little embarrassed. Viktor blushes, his fingers twitching in an aborted motion to reach out to Yuuri.

“I… yeah,” Viktor says lamely, feeling a little off-footed. What was he supposed to say that? No, I couldn’t go because I promised myself I was going to get over you since you’re my best friend’s boyfriend? He winces.

The two of them are quiet for a while, and Viktor tries to watch Yuuri without making himself obvious. The younger man is fiddling with everything on the table and Viktor can’t help but smile slightly.

“You know, I don’t know why I expected Chris to be on time,” Yuuri grumbles eventually, a little exasperated but there was an undercurrent of fondness in his words that Viktor couldn’t ignore.

He huffs in amusement and shakes his head. “Never on time, that asshole,” he agrees and Yuuri laughs lightly, a small smile on his lips. Viktor finds that he himself is smiling and he’s stunned for a moment.

He’s about to say something else, but just as he is, Chris suddenly appears, slipping in on the open seat beside Yuuri and planting a kiss on the top of his boyfriend’s head. Viktor’s smile falls just as Yuuri blushes the exact shade of red that’s been on his mind ever since he’s met him. Yuuri pushes Chris away but Chris doesn’t even look offended.

“Hello,” Chris greets cheerfully and Viktor smiles at him in greeting as he tries to hide the tightness in his gut that he feels. With the way Chris frowns at him, Viktor knows he’s not doing a good job in hiding it well. He shakes his head in answer to Chris’ frown, the bottom of his stomach dropping out as he tries to give Chris a look that he doesn’t want to talk about it. Fuck, Chris was being so concerned for him as usual and here Viktor was, wanting his boyfriend.

“Have you guys ordered already?” Chris asks casually and both Viktor and Yuuri shake their heads. Yuuri passes Chris the menu that the two of them have already perused earlier and Viktor watches as Chris browses it, unsure on what he himself should be doing. He eyes the two of them speculatively, at the easy way Yuuri lets Chris into his space like it’s nothing.

Chris orders, and for half an hour, the three of them chat awkwardly about mundane topics. Again, Viktor can’t help but appreciate Yuuri and Chris as a couple. Yuuri is shy, his attempts at conversation stilted whenever he tries, but Chris rides underneath it and flows with him easily, picking up the slack in the conversation and directing the attention elsewhere whenever Yuuri seems to falter. Chris is good for him. Viktor has to admit it.

He doesn’t know if it’s Chris’ presence that’s making him like this, making him keep his replies as short and as noncommittal as Yuuri’s, but Chris is handling it and him as exceedingly well as he handles Yuuri. If Chris rode underneath Yuuri’s awkwardness and shyness, Chris was above Viktor’s bluntness and smothered and smoothed over it. Chris has been holding up their conversation the whole time they’ve been having dinner together as if it’s nothing and Viktor takes a while to appreciate his friend. He doesn’t know if Chris really understands just how good he is with people, but he feels like Chris only uses his innate empathy and his knowledge of how people worked when he was trying to seduce them.

The whole time, Viktor’s been trying to sneak glance at Yuuri’s but the other man is resolutely avoiding his gaze and staring instead at his almost finished food. It’s like the other man’s embarrassed to look at him and Viktor honestly doesn’t blame him if Yuuri’s feeling the same guilt he is.

Chris whistles, and raises his hand.

Viktor perks up and he looks at Chris curiously. Chris ignores his curious look and Viktor frowns slightly as he watches the waiter finally come to their table. Chris smiles flirtatiously at him and Viktor’s eyes dart toward Yuuri’s in an effort to see his reaction. He catches Yuuri rolling his eyes and Viktor thinks he understands Yuuri’s character a little better now. Maybe Yuuri was just like that because he actually _was_ bothered by his boyfriend being an insane flirt.

“Can I have a bottle of your famous alcohol, please?” Chris asks, batting his long eyelashes and Viktor stiffens. Neither of them notice when Yuuri squeaks from beside Chris and shoots him a panicked look. Viktor tries to hide his own panic. The last time he was with Yuuri under the influence of alcohol, it didn’t end well. All Chris does is smile at Yuuri though, but it doesn’t seem to do anything when Yuuri frantically shakes his head in reply.

Viktor watches curiously as Yuuri hisses something quietly to Chris that Viktor can’t hear from where he’s sitting. Chris smirks at Yuuri and says something back that makes Yuuri flush bright red.

The waiter comes back quickly enough with a bottle of alcohol and three glasses. Viktor squints at the label and grudgingly appreciates its quality. Did he mention the alcohol here to Chris? He probably did. Chris beams brightly as he pours them all a glass each and passes it to him and Yuuri. Viktor takes his glass without preamble, but he notes the hesitant way Yuuri takes his. There’s a smug smile on Chris’ face though, and Viktor feels a curl of worry in his gut.

“Cheers,” Chris winks at Viktor and Viktor’s lips quirk upward in amusement. The three of them drink. 

It seems like alcohol is just what they needed. It loosens their tongues and it set Viktor at ease, something he’s thankful for after how tense just being in Yuuri’s presence makes him. Before Viktor even knows what’s happening, they’ve polished off the whole bottle. Everything is lighter than it used to be and Viktor stares unabashed at the delightful pink glow Yuuri has. Asian glow, he thinks deliriously and licks his suddenly dry lips.

Yuuri is significantly tipsy, little giggles bursting from him as he eyes Viktor, a bit of his bashfulness still masking something underneath that Viktor wants to uncover.

“Yuuri is really great on the pole,” Chris tells Viktor seriously and Viktor grins shamelessly. Does Chris even have to tell him? Viktor was there during his birthday, Yuuri on the pole isn’t something Viktor’s going to forget anytime soon—or at all, actually, if Viktor was going to be honest with himself.

“I noticed,” Viktor drawls in reply, and he can’t help but drop his head languidly on his hand as he gazes on Yuuri. “I’d like to see it again,” he admits, his tongue loose enough for him to let go of words he didn’t even want to say to himself. The blush and the flustered smile Yuuri sends his way make it worth it. It’s almost enough to make him forget.

“It’s Chris, really, he’s helped me a lot to be more confident in myself.” Yuuri giggles and Viktor’s heart beats slightly at the sound, enough that he doesn’t feel the pang in his chest when Chris beams at Yuuri. “If only he followed the no flirting in class rule,” Yuuri continues as he gives Chris a mock glare but Viktor’s friend only shrugs in reply, a small smile on his lips.

“Ah, well, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from flirting with you either,” Viktor says casually, without even really thinking of what he’s saying. Yuuri’s eyes widen and Viktor is suddenly reminded of who exactly he’s semi-flirting with. He looks at Chris guiltily but Chris only gives him an odd smile that Viktor would describe as 'encouraging' if it wasn't for the context.

“I’m just going to go to the restroom,” Yuuri slurs slightly, his eyes still wide as saucers. Chris stands up to let him pass and Viktor and Chris both watch as Yuuri staggers a bit to the rest room. Viktor eyes Chris from the corner of his eye as he tries to sense Chris’ mood. As if he could feel his gaze, Chris turns his head to meet his eyes, a smirk on his full lips.

“Wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from flirting with him, huh,” Chris says teasingly and Viktor winces at the blatant call out that it is. He should know better. The alcohol is no excuse.

“Sorry for flirting with him in front of you,” Viktor apologizes guiltily and Chris’ perfect eyebrows draw together as he gives Viktor an incredulous stare.

“Viktor, I don’t mind if you guys flirt in front of me,” Chris scolds, and the tone of his voice is still as playful as ever. Chris actually doesn’t seem mad at all, and Viktor can feel himself relaxing at the playfulness in Chris’ demeanor despite everything. There must be something with the way he’s looking at Chris though, with the way Chris suddenly flutters his long eyelashes at him.

“I mean, I flirt with everyone that has a heartbeat and if you and Yuuri can deal with that, I can deal with a little harmless flirting from the both of you.”

Viktor blinks at that and Chris grins. Harmless flirting? Would Chris still call it harmless if he knew what had happened between Viktor and Yuuri a week ago?

“Don’t tell me you’re a prude now,” Chris pouts and Viktor huffs as he shakes his head slightly in amusement. Viktor hears a beep from Chris’ phone and he looks up to see Chris pick up his phone, a visible frown on his lips as he reads whatever message he got. Chris looks like he’s on the verge of saying something, but Yuuri suddenly appears at the side of their table.

Viktor barely restrains himself from jumping in surprise. Fuck, he didn’t even hear or notice Yuuri walking towards them.

“Yuuri,” Chris says distractedly and Yuuri blinks at him slowly, “I’m going to go outside for a bit, come with me?”

Yuuri nods and follows Chris when he stands up. Chris grabs his arm and helps lead him out of the restaurant. Yuuri looks back at Viktor and Viktor stiffens when Yuuri sends him a look that could only be described as longing. Viktor’s face heats up and he tries to hide his face in his collar, hoping that Yuuri doesn’t notice how flustered he feels. What the _fuck_ , Chris was right there.

In his solitude, Viktor eyes the glasses of alcohol that are left in the table. He probably shouldn’t drink anymore. It would be a shame to waste though. He drinks. It doesn't take long for the alcohol to him, he feels a little light-headed and tipsy. Viktor glares at the glasses. He didn’t think he even drank that much.

The sound of the entrance bell reaches his ears and he looks up to see Chris dragging Yuuri back inside the restaurant, their hands linked together. They stop in front of the booth and Viktor can tell by the look on Chris face that what he’s about to say isn’t anything good.

“I need to go,” Chris says and Viktor sighs inwardly at the confirmation, “there’s an emergency in Intoxicated that needs my attention.”

Viktor frowns and he looks from Chris to Yuuri. Is Yuuri going to leave with him too or was Chris going to leave Viktor and Yuuri together again?

“Okay,” he says hesitantly and Chris grins deviously. Viktor hates that grin for a moment. He hates Chris’ next words even more.

“It would be great if you brought Yuuri home. I would, but it’s out of the way and you know it’s near your place anyway.”

He pales, his jaw clenching as he looks at Yuuri. Memories of _that_ night flood his mind and suddenly, all Viktor can think about is Yuuri on his knees and the look on his face. Yuuri seems to be remembering it too, with the way he tenses beside Chris. Chris’ hand comes up to rub at Yuuri’s back and Viktor’s heart tightens painfully. Would Chris be that comforting if he knew the real reason Yuuri was so tense?

“It’s not a problem, right?” Chris asks, his voice low and deep and yes, yes it is a problem, but Viktor finds himself nodding slowly anyway.

“No,” he says faintly, hardly believing himself. He looks away from Yuuri guiltily, “It’s not a problem at all.”

Chris smirks at him, nodding in goodbye before he leaves. Viktor and Yuuri both watch him go, the silence suddenly uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Yuuri says softly and Viktor stiffens as he looks up at his friend’s boyfriend. Yuuri leans over, placing his hand on top of Viktor’s and Viktor’s breath hitches at how near Yuuri is and the alcohol-dazed look in his eyes.

“You don’t have to bring me home if you don’t want,” Yuuri murmurs, blinking at him with warm brown eyes, “It’s not that far, I can just walk home by myself,” Yuuri tells him seriously, and the slur in his voice tells Viktor it’s a bad idea to let him walk home by himself. Images of Yuuri not making the short walk by himself flood his mind.

What was the lesser sin? Letting himself face the temptation that was Yuuri Katsuki again or letting his friend’s boyfriend walk home late at night by himself and potentially get hurt?

Viktor stares up at Yuuri and notes his flushed cheeks. He shuts his eyes and takes in a deep breath, trying in vain to block out the image in his mind. Yuuri looks eerily innocent, his wide eyes and red stained cheeks only serving to make him look younger than he actually is. How was this the same man from weeks ago?

“It’s fine,” Viktor says and seals his fate.

They leave.

Surprisingly, the walk back to Yuuri’s apartment isn't tense like Viktor expected it to be. Viktor’s guard is admittedly down at Yuuri’s silence. He glances over to the younger man and observes the way Yuuri is frowning slightly, looking lost in thought. There’s something about tonight, about the way the moonlight hits Yuuri’s face and makes it look softer, already round edges looking rounder than ever. Or maybe it’s the crisp night air and the odd silence and the stillness of the night, only occasionally broken by passing cars.

It’s enough to make Viktor feel like he’s alone with Yuuri.

“I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it but, I love your music,” Yuuri speaks up, cutting into the silence. Viktor turns his head to face him, his lips shut, but it doesn’t look like Yuuri is even looking at him, much less expecting a reply. There’s a shy smile on his lips when he finally turns to face Viktor.

“I dance to your music all the time,” Yuuri admits and Viktor makes a sound like he’s been punched. The languid and easy way Yuuri says it is so at odds with how the admission shocks Viktor straight to his bones. Fuck, he can’t help but remember the recent nights he’s been spending on the piano just _trying_ to recreate music that could come anywhere near to the music Yuuri made with his body. He can’t help but remember all the nights he’s been trying and failing to fix what was missing with the pieces Yuuri inspired out of him, _Eros_ and _Agape_ and even that unnamed, bare bones of a piece that was barely anything. And here Yuuri was, telling him that he danced to the music Viktor made, music that seemed mediocre now that Viktor was actually writing pieces that mattered again, pieces that were already better in their incomplete form than the existing pieces Viktor already had.

“I’d like to see you dance,” Viktor says quietly and in that moment, he’s nothing but glad that he’s looking at Yuuri and that he doesn’t miss the way Yuuri _looks_ at him and smiles softly. Viktor could live in this moment. He could compose an entire movie soundtrack based solely on the way Yuuri is looking at him right now, as if Viktor is his entire world, as if no one’s ever made him as happy as Viktor.

Viktor lips his lips and thinks of something to say, something to keep Yuuri’s soft smile on his face, but before he even knows it, they’re in front of Yuuri’s apartment building, the 5 minute walk from the restaurant seemingly impossibly shorter than it actually was. Viktor can’t help but control the shiver that he feels at the sight of the building and he sneaks a peek at Yuuri who looks impossible calm. Was Viktor the only one thinking about the last time he was here?

“I’ll dance for you,” Yuuri murmurs, his eyes half-lidded, and Viktor is thrown back into the days of when all he knew about Yuuri was the way his eyes burned dark in want and lust. He swallows nervously, almost forgetting just what exactly they were talking about, what exactly Yuuri means to show him.

“Where?” Viktor’s voice cracks, and it’s so unlike him that Viktor winces at how vulnerable he’s being in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri frowns in contemplation and looks around them, his eyes sparkling. His eyes suddenly light up even brighter than it already was and he turns to face Viktor, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Follow me,” Yuuri says and winks at him, holding out his hand, and Viktor doesn’t even think before he’s taking Yuuri’s hand and letting Yuuri lead him. Viktor realizes he’d follow him anywhere, and isn’t that crazy? All for a man he barely knows.

Yuuri drags him over to the parking lot tucked into the side of the building where Viktor had parked his car the last time and Viktor is suddenly achingly aware again of just how alone they are at the silence and darkness that seems to surround them. There’s a spot where there are no cars parked, just the asphalt and an open space the size of Viktor’s studio, lit up only by the lamp post and the moonlight. Yuuri stares at it, eyes calculating in a way that Viktor’s never seen before and his eyes rove over Yuuri’s face in an effort to understand and see through this man.

Yuuri turns and suddenly, Viktor finds himself pressed against the lamp post and he can’t _breathe_ , all he knows is Yuuri looking up at him with wide, blown-out pupils and the way Yuuri’s alcohol-scented breath fans out on his chin. Yuuri’s body is warm and hard against his front and Viktor can’t control the instinctive desire he feels.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Yuuri breathes and Viktor’s heart beats painfully loud against his chest. He nods, not trusting himself to say anything in response and Yuuri pulls away from him, taking away the warmth and Viktor misses it, misses the feel of Yuuri’s body against his.

Yuuri stands in front of him, body relaxed and loose and then he _moves._ ‘Move’ is too simple of a word, and even ‘dance’ doesn’t come close enough to describe the way Yuuri is turning and twisting, impossibly delicate and strong with only the dim lights as his background.

It’s not the first time Viktor’s seen him dance but this time it’s different. All he can do is stare, stunned at the beautiful, graceful mess that is Yuuri Katsuki. He feels like he’s having an out of body experience, he feels like he’s transcended human experience. It’s the only possible explanation for why he can hear music right now, impossibly loud in his ears, such a strange juxtaposition to the silence that had followed them all throughout from the restaurant.

Every move Yuuri makes, the flick of his wrist, the tilt of his head, the extension of his leg, it melds into and forms an achingly familiar melody that Viktor feels like he should recognize. His fingers twitch, and maybe it’s the way Yuuri extends his arm out to him in a moment suspended in time that Viktor realizes what exactly he’s dancing to. His jaw goes slack and his eyes widen with wonder.

There’s no mistaking it now that Viktor knows which piece Yuuri is dancing to exactly, and his heart swells, too big for his chest, and Viktor doesn’t feel quite enough to deal with this. There’s no way he could be wrong, not with the way Yuuri’s every move looks like he’s reaching out to something, someone, _anything_.

Out of all the songs Yuuri could have danced for him, he picks this one. Viktor covers his mouth, ignoring the pinpricks of tears in his eyes. Memories of his very first piece, the piece that launched him into the scene, fill his mind.

History Maker.

Viktor is in love. He’s in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

His heart clenches tightly at the unwanted realization and when Yuuri slips out of his ending pose and stumbles back to him, for a moment, Viktor forgets everything in face of Yuuri Katsuki and the way his body moves and the way he smiles at Viktor and the way his eyes sparkle and—

Viktor doesn’t know who moves first, but suddenly, their lips are pressed together and Viktor moans, embarrassingly loud. His hands wrap around Yuuri’s hips and Yuuri grips his forearms tightly, tilting his head to the side and deepening their kiss. 

It’s everything Viktor’s been wanting, everything he’s been dreaming about the past weeks, and he closes his eyes, grip tightening on Yuuri’s hips as he pulls the shorter man closer towards him until their bodies are flush against together.

Yuuri gasps against his lips, his fingers flexing around Viktor’s arms before he slides them up past Viktor’s shoulders, one hand coming up to tangle in Viktor’s hair at the back of his head. Viktor licks into his mouth, body impossibly warm and tight at the pleased, little moans erupting from Yuuri. 

They part, just for a moment, for air, and Yuuri breathes heavily as he looks up at Viktor through his eyelashes. The light from the lamp post frames his face and makes him look ethereal, unreal, like he’s stepped out of Viktor’s dreams. Viktor leans in again, his mind blank as their lips press against each other. Yuuri kisses like he needs to breathe and the only way he can get air is through Viktor’s mouth and Viktor _loves_ it, loves how alive he feels. The giddiness in his veins is a familiar burn, achingly similar to what he felt when they danced together during Chris birthday—Viktor’s mind stutters.

His lips go slack, his hands on Yuuri’s waist loosening, and Yuuri slides his lips against Viktor’s, unaware.

Viktor pulls away, his whole body tense and Yuuri leans in, trying to chase Viktor’s lips. Viktor places a hand on Yuuri’s chest, stopping him from coming any closer and Yuuri’s eyes flutter open.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri breathes out and Viktor shudders. He opens his mouth, and he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know if he’s going to accuse Yuuri or blame him or apologize and cry.

His phone dings, loud in the silence.

Viktor’s pulling it out immediately. He wishes he didn’t.

Chris G  
  
take care of yuuri pls(Kissing Face With Closed Eyes)(Kissing Face With Closed Eyes)(Kissing Face With Closed Eyes)  


His hand trembles and he pockets his phone silently.

“Viktor…” Yuuri says quietly, his hand coming up as if to touch Viktor’s face and Viktor slaps it away as he raises his gaze to meet Yuuri’s wide eyes. Yuuri’s lips part and Viktor _can’t_ , he can’t, he can’t do this. He stumbles away from Yuuri as if being near him burns and it does, it burns in all the wrong places inside of Viktor.

“Fuck you,” he bites out, and his surroundings seem to glaze around him, he’s hardly aware of the harsh, quick breaths that he’s taking. Yuuri takes a step back in shock at his harsh tone and Viktor’s blood boils. How dare he stand there and look at Viktor as if he doesn’t know what he’s doing to him? 

“What?” Yuuri asks, shrinking into himself, his arms coming up to wrap around his body defensively. Viktor laughs harshly.

“Do you give it up to every guy who shows even a mild interest in you?” he snaps and Yuuri’s face crumples unattractively, but Viktor is _angry_ , he’s so fucking angry that he’s fallen into Yuuri’s hands and lips again as if he didn’t learn his lesson last time. 

“Are you that desperate?” Viktor doesn’t know where his words are coming from, but it’s hitting Yuuri and making him hurt, and Viktor’s own heart hurts but Yuuri _deserves_ this. “You’re pathetic.” _I’m pathetic_ , Viktor thinks.

Yuuri’s lips wobble and Viktor’s heart skips a beat when he sees the hints of actual _tears_ in the corner of Yuuri’s eyes. How can he stand there and look hurt after everything he’s done, as if Viktor is the one in the wrong?

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri whispers and Viktor smiles at him, wide and fake and bright.

“Chris deserves better.”

He walks away from Yuuri, just like how he should have done earlier, and leaves him alone in the parking lot underneath the moon and the lamp post.

The walk back is long and lonely and he considers calling a cab but dismisses the idea immediately. He needs to fucking clear his mind.

There’s no changing what Viktor’s already done and the mistakes he’s already made, but Viktor can change what he does now. He calls Chris, his heart racing in anticipation and fear, and maybe Chris is busy, he doesn’t pick up. 

He doesn’t know if Chris would ever forgive him. He doesn’t know if he’d ever be able to forget the way Yuuri looked at him, crumpled and broken, when Viktor walked away from him. He doesn’t know which one is worse.

He calls, and he calls, but Chris doesn’t pick up. With every miscall and unanswered text that passes, Viktor feels worse and worse. He feels like he’s drowning in shame and guilt, overwhelmed at the thought that maybe Chris knew already, maybe Chris was ignoring his texts for a reason.

Viktor finds himself back in his own apartment and he’s not 100% sure how he made it here but he’s not going to ask. He collapses against his couch and draws his knees up to his body, pressing his head on them. His body shakes, the first of his silent sobs passing through his body. How could he have fucked up this bad?

Viktor doesn’t usually cry, he doesn’t let himself be weak, but everything just feel so overwhelming and the thought of losing Chris (losing Yuuri) hits him harder than he thought it would. He should have told Chris sooner. He could have avoided this, could have avoided another encounter with Yuuri and his dangerous smile. If he had told Chris earlier, Chris would have never trusted him alone with Yuuri again (if Chris would have kept Yuuri anyway after knowing his boyfriend is a cheater).

He calls, one more time, and still Chris doesn’t answer. Viktor is barely aware of Makkachin in front of him, wagging her tail curiously. Everything feels wrong. Viktor’s never fucked up to this extent before.

His phone rings.

Viktor answers it immediately, his voice spilling out uncontrollably and he can’t hide his anguished, broken tone. “ _Chris_.”

“Viktor?” Chris voice comes out tinny from the other end and Viktor clenches his eyes shut at the worry and concern he can hear in his friend’s voice. He doesn’t deserve him. Chris deserves better.

“Блядь!” He curses and his grip tightens around his phone. Makkachin whines lowly but Viktor ignores her.

“Viktor…”

“I’m sorry,” He breathes out, wincing slightly at how tight with shame and guilt his voice is. He wouldn’t be surprised if Chris can tell what’s happened just with the way his voice sounds right now.

“I… What? Sorry about what?” Chris asks, stuttering slightly and Viktor lets out a long breath. He’s still so afraid, he doesn’t want to say it out loud and make it real that he’s betrayed Chris in the worst possible way.

“I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry. You’re one of my closest friends, I didn’t want to do this to you.” Viktor says quietly and Chris doesn’t reply, doesn’t say anything. Viktor pushes though, his voice a whisper, “I couldn’t help it. He’s just so beautiful.” The moment he says it, he knows he shouldn’t have. It’s too honest, it’s not something he wants Chris to hear but at the same time, he knows he has to say it anyway.

“Yuuri?” Chris asks, as if to confirm, and why would he need confirmation? Who else could it be?

“Yes,” Viktor chokes out anyway, “I’m sorry,” he repeats thickly.

“Tell me what happened,” Chris says softly and Viktor can hear the wobble of fear in his tone. Viktor takes in a deep, long breath, and he doesn’t want to, but he needs to, he has to or this guilt will stay with him forever. Yuuri would probably never tell Chris. Something holds him back, but Viktor pushes past it anyway. Chris deserves to know, he deserves this much after all their years of friendships.

“We were drunk, I’m sorry, I know that’s no excuse,” he rushes out and Chris is silent on the other end for far too long. He bites down another curse and kicks at his table with a loud slam. “I…We, we hooked up again,” Viktor continues in reluctant, biting words.

“Again?” Chris repeats and Viktor shudders. There’s a pause, and then, “When was the first time?”

Here, Chris would hate him. Viktor breathes heavily, fighting with the voices inside of him that are telling him to shut up.

“When I brought Yuuri home after your birthday,” He finally admits, and it’s painful, his admission of guilt and the secret he’s been keeping is too much for him. There’s a sharp inhale on the other line and then Viktor freezes at the too-loud laughter from Chris that suddenly makes it way to him.

“That’s the secret you’ve been keeping from me?” Chris asks, and there’s no malice in his tone, not like what Viktor expected when he’d imagined finally coming clean to Chris.

“I, yes, I couldn’t stop myself the first time, I’m so fucking sorry, I was too drunk to think straight. We were outside his apartment, he pinned me against the wall and kissed me,” Viktor rambles, and he feels a pang of guilt at his white lie. It was more of Yuuri inviting Viktor inside and Viktor saying yes, he doesn’t know why he’s lying now to make himself look better to Chris. He doesn’t think anything he says could make him look better in Chris’ eyes anyway.

“I let him,” Viktor admits, “We went inside his apartment and he sucked me off, but that was it, I promise, I left right away.” Chris is scarily silent, and Viktor takes it as his cue to keep talking.

“And awhile ago, after you left… He kissed me again and I let him. We made out but then you texted me and I left, but fuck, Chris, I _told_ you this was a bad idea,” he says harshly, wincing again at the second white lie. Was Yuuri really the one who initiated the kiss earlier? Viktor couldn’t help but think it was him who started it. “I’m sorry,” he says instead of correcting himself, his voice not as harsh but instead thicker with feeling.

“Um,” Chris says slowly, and the tone of his voice is too similar to how patronizing he is sometimes that Viktor feels a little thrown off, “Why are you apologizing though?”

Viktor’s heart skips a beat. What? What.

“What do you mean?” Viktor asks cooly and Chris huffs in reply. 

“I mean, why are you apologizing to me? I get the first time, it could be taken as you taking advantage of Yuuri while he’s drunk, but… He was tipsy awhile ago, yes, but—”

“What?” Viktor interrupts, and the sudden surge of dread he feels overwhelms the shame and guilt he was previously feeling.

“Why are you apologizing for kissing Yuuri?” Chris clarifies, his voice tinged in frustration. “Bärchen, I’ve been trying to push you and Yuuri together the past two and a half weeks, I can see how much you’re pining for him. Yuuri’s been crushing on you for God knows how long, also.”

“I…What?” Viktor says. Numb. He feels numb inside. He doesn’t understand, nothing makes sense, nothing is right. He feels like his entire world’s been tilted on its axis.

“You are two of my favorite people in the world. I just want two of my friends to get their heads straight and be happy with each other,” Chris says calmly.

“Friends?” Viktor repeats and _suddenly_ , it makes sense. “Yuuri isn’t your boyfriend,” he says slowly.

“No? Where did you even get that idea?”

“I assumed, at your birthday—“

“The whole time,” Chris cuts him off, “You thought he was my boyfriend.”

The realization hits him hot and heavy in his gut.

“I thought he was your boyfriend,” he repeats, his eyes wide. The two of them are silent and Viktor’s mind races as he reevaluates every interaction he’s had so far with Chris and Yuuri. But how? Everything seemed right, how could Chris and Yuuri not be together? He feels cold inside at the memory of what he said to Yuuri and how he left him behind in the parking lot. Fuck, Yuuri probably thinks he’s such a fucking asshole. Viktor wouldn’t blame him.

“Блядь.” Viktor says softly.

“Блядь,” Chris repeats, and it sounds so _wrong_ coming out of Chris’ German mouth that Viktor can’t help but laugh in surprise.

“I fucked up,” he says simply and Chris snorts. “You fucked up,” he agrees.

 _Fix it_ , his mind whispers and it sounds like _Chris_ , that fucking asshole.

“I’m going to call him,” Viktor murmurs to the real Chris and his friend hums in approval, a short “Go,” his only reply.

Viktor calls Yuuri, and he feels even more nervous than earlier when he was trying to call Chris. What if Yuuri doesn’t forgive him after everything he’s said? Fuck. He implied Yuuri was a slut. He called Yuuri desperate. He called Yuuri _pathetic_. Viktor doesn’t think he’d forgive himself, if he was Yuuri.

Yuuri doesn’t pick up. Viktor stares at his phone, takes in a deep breath, and calls again.

This time, someone picks up.

“Yuuri,” he says, but it’s all he can get out before a harsh, foreign voice cuts him off.

“Listen up, Hua Kuai.”

Viktor winces. He doesn’t know what the word means, but he can tell it’s nothing good.

“I don’t know what the fuck’s wrong with you, but don’t ever fucking talk to Yuuri again.”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor rasps out, “I thought—I misunderstood the situation, please, let me talk to him,” he begs, closing his eyes. He’s not even ashamed at how desperate he must sound and how vulnerable his voice is. All he can remember is the way Yuuri had looked at him, at how broken Yuuri had looked when Viktor had accused him.

“You don’t deserve him,” the voice snaps, “He deserves better.”

Viktor is thrown back to his own words, the very same thing he said to Yuuri earlier.

“Please,” he says. His voice cracks. He doesn’t care.

“Back off, asshole.”

Viktor’s phone goes silent as they hang up.

Блядь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry *shrugs*
> 
> i am sorry about the delay though. im honestly struggling through college rn, only viktuuri fanfics are keeping me alive.
> 
> hope u liked dis
> 
> (if u noticed, this has evolved from a four-chapter fic to a six-chapter one HAHA i'm sorry. i'm splitting chapter 4 of green light into two to expand viktor's POV)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am alive!!!! finally have a break from school.

_“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m um, busy probably. Sorry! Try calling me back later but, eto, leave a message if you want.”_

“Hey. This is Viktor. Please call me back. I’m sorry. I just want to explain.”

 

 

Yuuri K  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Yuuri, please pick up  
  
I misunderstood the situation, I'm so sorry  
  
I didn't mean what I said  
  
I understand if you don't want to talk to me but please, give me a chance to explain  
  
I'm sorry. You deserve better. I fucked up. This is all my fault.  


 

 _“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m um, busy probably. Sorry! Try—."_ Click.

 

 

Yuuri K  
  
Goodnight, Yuuri (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
You probably won't reply but it's okay  
  


 

_“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m um, busy probably. Sorry! Try calling me back later but, eto, leave a message if you want.”_

“Hi. This is Viktor. Listen to this, maybe? I wrote it for you.”

 

 

Yuuri K  
  
Good morning, Yuuri! Makka says hi!  
  
  
  


 

_“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m um, busy probably. Sorry! Try calling me back later but, eto, leave a message if you want.”_

“I don’t know if you’re even listening to my messages or if you’re reading my texts. Just wanted to say I saw these stuffed toys and they looked like something you’d like, haha.”

 

 

Yuuri K  
  
Goodnight, Yuuri. Hope you had a good day today (Two Hearts )  
  


 

"I can't believe you sent him all of this," Yuri says disdainfully as he scrolls through the multitude of texts. “You’re fucking disgusting. You’re acting like you’re his ex-boyfriend and he just dumped you.” Viktor pouts just as Mila looks over Yuri's shoulder and then actually has the gall to snort at what she sees.

"I have never meet anyone as Extra as you," Mila says solemnly and Viktor gives her a cool look in response. Mila only giggles and shakes her head at him as she continues in a much quieter tone as to not be overheard, "And that's saying something, considering that we're friends with Georgi."

The three of them share a snicker at that and a tiny smile graces Viktor's face. They glance at Georgi who's draped over his piano, a forlorn look on his face as he resolutely ignores the three of them. Viktor's not even sure if he's listening to their conversation and his previous whines about Yuuri Katsuki. He wouldn't be surprised if Georgi was too caught up in his own musings of Anya. Look at that! Viktor never thought he'd see the day he could actually relate and understand what Georgi felt.

"I don't want to lose my muse," he whines. "Yuuri is one of the best things that's ever happened to me and I can't believe I messed it up by not _asking_ in the first place if he was actually even dating Chris."

"Yeah, well, you're a fucking idiot and we all knew that already," Yuri snaps and Viktor raises an indignant eyebrow.

"My, as if you didn't think they were together too," Viktor drawls and Yuri glares at him.

"Only because you told me they were, old man. Fuck off," he grumbles and tosses Viktor's phone back to him. Viktor catches it automatically and sighs dramatically.

"I am so hurt. You are all so useless!"

"If I could suggest," Georgi pipes up and all of three of them jolt in surprise. "Maybe you should make the effort to go to him yourself. Much harder to ignore you in real life than ignore your texts or calls."

Viktor's eyes light up.

"Nooooo," Yuri groans, "Don't give him any fucking ideas!”

Too late.

“I fucking swear Georgi! Why would you encourage him to be creepier than he already is!”

* * *

Viktor is standing in front of Yutopia again and the sight of it is familiar, but the curl of nervousness in his gut is not. 

He doesn't even know if Yuuri's on shift right now. He's pretty sure that Yuuri didn't normally take the lunch shifts, at least not everyday. The thought of how Yuuri probably took time out of his busy schedule just so he could serve Viktor in his restaurant sends a bolt of guilt and shame straight into Viktor's heart. Viktor has _never_ felt as much shame and guilt as he has in the short span of time he's known Yuuri Katsuki. It used to be unfamiliar to him but now it's all he knows, all he feels, all he can think about. If once he was guilty of the want he felt and the way he thought of his best friend's boyfriend—now, all he can feel is guilt in the way he treated Yuuri. Not only that, but he's ashamed to admit that despite how much he loves and cares for Chris, the guilt he feels now for hurting Yuuri is much more tangible and much more painful than his earlier woes of possible betrayal. Just the thought of the look on Yuuri's face after Viktor spat out all those disgusting words is enough to make Viktor wince.

All he can do now is hope that Yuuri would be here now and that he'd get to talk to him and explain himself. Viktor stares at the entrance and breathes in deeply as he tries to work up the courage to get his ass out of his car.

What is Viktor even thinking by going here? How could Viktor think that Yuuri wanted him here after Yuuri's ignored all the 75 texts and the 20 calls Viktor made during the weekend?

(No, Viktor totally didn't count...)

Yes. Yuuri probably doesn't want him here but... The least he could do is try. If Viktor even has a tiny chance at seeing Yuuri smile the way he used to smile at Viktor, then Viktor was going to take that chance and run with it.

Viktor sighs to himself, the sound loud in his empty car. He opens the door and steps out.

He barely even makes it to the entrance of Yutopia before it slams open, Mari on the other end. He opens his mouth to say anything, to say something at all, but Mari beats him to it. Her face is stormy and Viktor stalls uncertainly, his automatic smile faltering.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She says coldly. She doesn't raise her voice. Viktor finds she doesn't need to. The ice in her tone is enough to send a wave of fear through his veins.

"I, I," he stutters and winces. He clears his throat and shakes his head. This isn't like him. Viktor Nikiforov is calm and collected in face of anything that would try to make him feel uncertain.

"I just wanted to eat here," he says calmly and smiles brightly. There. Better.

Mari gives him a dry look and Viktor's smile fades.

"Try again."

Viktor sighs and nods. "I want to see Yuuri," he says pitifully and Mari smiles at him. It does nothing to ease the fear in Viktor's veins. It reminds him to much of his own fake smiles. A little too sharp and a little too wide.

“I appreciate the honesty. But no." 

Mari gives him another smile and shuts the screen door on his phone.

Viktor's jaw drops and he splutters momentarily before he knocks on the door.

Mari opens the door and glares at him.

"Do I have to say it outright? You hurt my brother. You're not welcome here. _Ever_."

"I made a mistake," Viktor starts.

"Yes you did." Mari cuts him off. "Glad you know that."

Viktor falters before he pushes past it and continues, "I need to talk to Yuuri please. I just want to apologize. I know I fucked up, I know it's my fault. I know that Yuuri deserves better but please, let me make it up to him." His voice drip with sincerity and his eyes are wide and pleading. It makes him feel vulnerable but Viktor doesn't know how else to convince her.

Mari hums, unconvinced and Viktor stares at her, his jaw tight.

“I promised Yuuri I wouldn’t let you in here, but you can always try at the studio.” Mari finally relents and Viktor releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Thank you." He sighs thankfully and Mari rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, kay, you're still banned from here though." Mari grunts. She nods to the poster near the door and Viktor's jaw drops once he sees that it’s a poster of his _face_ and that the printed text above it proclaims him banned until further notice for reasons unnamed.

He whimpers slightly and there's a look on Mari's face that shows her sick amusement at his pain.

"Better make it up to him soon," Mari croons and then shuts the door in his face again. This time, it feels more like a direct no than a tease. Viktor groans slightly and drops his head momentarily on the screen door of Yutopia.

Блядь.

 

_“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m um, busy probably. Sorry! Try calling me back later but, eto, leave a message if you want.”_

“Hey. This is Viktor. Just wanted to let you know I dropped by Yutopia. Your sister loves you a lot. I… I can see why. (long silence) I’m not giving up on you, Yuuri.”

 

 

Yuuri K  
  
Forgot to say goodnight  
  
Goodnight, Yuuri!! Here's another pic of Makka  
  


* * *

 

Yuuri K  
  
Good morning Yuuri! I'm dropping Yuri off at the studio later.  
  
If you want to avoid me, it's fine  
  
I'll try to drop by to see you though  
  


 

“Yuuri won’t be here today.” Yuri glares at him before Viktor even has a chance of looking in Yuri’s studio. “He only helps with the Thursday class. Check the ballroom studio, he’s probably there.”

“Aww,” Viktor croons and reaches out to squish Yuri’s cheeks but Yuri immediately bats his hand away. “Thank you!” Viktor chirps and Yuri rolls his eyes in response.

“Yeah, yeah,” His cousin grunts as he looks away. “I’m just doing this so you’ll stop being so whiny, idiot.”

“Sure!” Viktor agrees immediately, nodding his head enthusiastically as he tries to hide his smile. Yuri scowls at him and kicks at him with his ballet flats on. Viktor smirks and darts away.

Viktor isn’t sure where exactly the ballroom studio is, but he’s pretty sure he can ask around. He ambles around, trying to look casual until he sees someone vaguely familiar. He frowns and squints his eyes slightly at the Latino man with shoulder length hair.

“Excuse me!” He calls out and the other man doesn’t even mind him, his head bobbing slightly. Viktor catches a glimpse of white ear buds in his ears and he rolls his eyes at himself before he jogs slightly to the younger man.

“Excuse me,” he repeats, tapping the shoulder in front of him lightly. The man looks up, eyes wide before he pulls out his earphones.

“Yes? Sorry.”

“Would you know where the ballroom classes are?” Viktor asks, smiling widely and the other man smiles slightly before he nods.

“I can bring you there actually, I was just on my way to class,” he says casually and Viktor nods enthusiastically.

“That would be amazing! Thank you!” he replies enthusiastically and the other man laughs slightly.

“I’m Leo by the way,” he offers as he nods towards a direction. Viktor follows after him, mentally applauding himself for finding such a helpful kid. They enter a hallway, an elevator on both sides taking up most of it and Leo immediately presses on the up button.

“Hey Leo,” Viktor chirps, “My name’s Viktor.”

Leo stills and Viktor sees his smile visibly tighten and fall.

“Viktor.” Leo repeats, his voice oddly flat and Viktor’s hand twitches slightly.

“Ah. Yes.” He hesitates. “Viktor Nikiforov.”

Leo looks up at him, a calculating look in his gaze and Viktor frowns worriedly.

“Is everything okay?” he asks airily in an effort to keep his voice casual. Leo gives him an unreadable look just as the elevator lets out a loud ding as it arrives on their floor. It opens to reveal a tiny Chinese boy with a light flush on his cheeks. His eyes visibly light up in recognition at the sight of Leo, his lips curving upwards into an adorable smile, but just as his mouth opens in a possible greeting, Leo speaks up.

“Everything’s _fine_ , Viktor Nikiforov.” Leo replies, and there’s an emphasis to his name that Viktor can’t ignore. The teen in the elevator visibly jolts in realization before he shoots Viktor with a sudden, intense glare that shouldn’t be as scary as it is on a face as innocent as that.

Leo steps inside the elevator and Viktor frowns in confusion. He takes a step towards the elevator, but before he can get inside, the Chinese teen steps forward and places a hand on his chest. Viktor stumbles backwards in surprise as the boy pushes him back with unexpected strength. He gapes in surprise at the small teen.

“You’re not allowed to see Yuuri,” the teen says darkly and Viktor’s eyes widen in realization. He looks at the two of them and sees them in a new light. Of course Yuuri would have friends here.

“Sorry not sorry,” Leo pipes up and shrugs as he sends Viktor a half-hearted shrug. Viktor pouts, and gets one last glare from the Chinese guy and an annoyed look from Leo before the elevator doors close.

_“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m um, busy probably. Sorry! Try calling me back later but, eto, leave a message if you want.”_

“Wow! You have great friends. (awkward laugh) I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’ll try again.”

 

 

Yuuri K  
  
Goodnight kisses from Makka (Kissing Face With Closed Eyes )  


* * *

“What’s the difference between being romantic and being a creep?” Yuri asks him, his voice flat, just as Viktor’s about to leave to visit Yuuri’s apartment. Viktor blinks at him in confusion and he frowns. There’s nothing good in Yuri’s expression.

“What?” he asks carefully and Yuri smirks.

“If the other person likes them.”

Viktor huffs and crosses his arms. “What are you trying to say, Yura?” He asks and Yuri shrugs innocently. Innocent is a good look on him. Yuri is far too beautiful to be angry all the time. But alas, the world was cursed instead with an angry kitten.

“I’m just saying. If Yuuri doesn’t like you, you showing up in all of his safe places isn’t going to do anything to endear you to him.”

Viktor pouts and looks at the door forlornly. He’s pretty sure that Yuuri likes him. Liked. At least, he did before Viktor fucked up his chance with him. He just had to have faith that Yuuri still liked him enough to not think he was being creepy now.

He was already far too used to family, friends and boyfriends calling him too much or too overwhelming. It wouldn’t be too far of a cry to assume that Yuuri would be one of them before they even got together.

“I need to try. I’ve got nothing to lose.”

“Except maybe your pride,” Yuri grumbles and Viktor sighs.

“My pride is worth nothing compared to Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor says seriously and Yuri gives him an unamused stare.

Viktor is a little scared by how much he really means it.

* * *

He steels himself for a moment before he raises up a fist.

Viktor knocks on the door. He has to admit, he’s getting some A+ war flashbacks here of the night of Chris’ banquet. Just the sight of Yuuri’s apartment door makes him remember the scene post-blowjob: Viktor stumbling out of his apartment and Yuuri on his knees looking up at him with confusion.

There’s a shuffling sound of feet and Viktor shifts his weight awkwardly as the sound of feet become louder. He’s pretty sure Yuuri is standing right in front of him, just on the other side of the door. He brushes a hand through his hair self-consciously. He didn’t even get the chance to look at the mirror before he got here, what was he thinking? What if he doesn’t look presentable? What if Yuuri thinks he’s ugly or something?

The footsteps start again, but this time, it gets fainter and fainter as if Yuuri is walking away from the door.

Viktor pouts and raises his fist to knock again. Was Yuuri going to straight out ignore him and just leave him waiting outside?

Just as he’s about to knock again, the door opens. Viktor lowers his fist and his eyebrows furrow in confusion at the brown-skinned man on the other side of the threshold. He looks up at the the silver numbers on the door just to check if he was actually in Yuuri’s apartment.

It’s right, this _should_ be Yuuri’s apartment…

“Ah, is this Yuuri Katsuki’s apartment?” he asks just in case to clarify. The other man smiles at him, bright and dangerous. He’s wearing a hoodie and leggings, a slight pop to his hip as he stands in front of Viktor.

“Yes, this is our apartment,” The man confirms cheerfully and Viktor smiles off-guardedly in response. There’s something familiar about his voice that Viktor feels like he should know.

“Is Yuuri here? I’d like to speak to him,” Viktor chirps and the man’s smile widens. Viktor shivers slightly at the sight of too much teeth than what should be appropriate.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” the other man drawls, his voice sickly sweet, “Have you ever wondered if hamsters can be trained to eat people?”

“Um,” Viktor stutters, “What?”

The man laughs airily at his obvious discomfort and Viktor shuffles his feet.

“Didn’t I tell you to back off, hua kuai?” The man sings and Viktor pales slightly as he finally realizes that this was the same man who answered Yuuri’s phone the night Viktor fucked up. He adjusts the collar of his shirt and laughs nervously.

“Please let me to talk to him,” he chokes out.

The man lets out a harsh breath, and just as he does, three hamsters pop out of his hoodie and squeak up at him. Their beady eyes are trained right at Viktor and Viktor chokes slightly on his spit as their eyes seem to glint.

“Would you like to test it out?” The man asks innocently, ignoring Viktor’s request. “If hamsters can be trained to eat people, I mean.”

Viktor stares at the three hamsters.

He’s 99% sure that hamsters are vegetarian.

Unfortunately, the 1% is enough to make him high tail it out of there and back into his safe, hamster-free car.

* * *

Viktor's always been a sloppy drunk. He doesn't know how many drinks he's had but eventually, he finds himself sprawled out on the bar table in front of him and his shirt missing.

Chris listens to him moan loudly about his failures in getting Yuuri to talk to him, oddly silent.

The only thing he's offered and the only thing Viktor learns is that Yuuri hasn't been replying to him either and has been skipping pole dancing class.

"Chris," Viktor whines and hiccups slightly. "Please," he pleads. "Help me talk to Yuuri. I need to talk to him."

Chris just stares at him pitifully, his own green eyes just slightly less glassy than Viktor's.

"Promise me," Viktor begs. "If you have the chance to talk to Yuuri, please make a way so that I can talk to him.”

"I promise," Chris swears solemnly and Viktor almost sobs. If it wasn’t for Chris’ tight grip on his arm, Viktor would have fallen on his knees right then and there.

Viktor doesn’t think much about Chris’ promise. Chris could do many things, but Viktor was beginning to accept that Yuuri was stubborn as fuck and could probably avoid him forever. He wasn’t sure what Chris could do in face of Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor doesn’t think much about it, that is, until Chris messages him.

 

 

Chris G  
  
Lunch tomorrow. Usual place.   
  
This is your last chance and you better not fuck it up, Viktor.  
  
Plus plus plus i'll introduce u to my bf again for real this time lol (Winking Face )  
  


 

Viktor tries not to squeal in relief. With the dirty look Yuri sends him over his cereal bowl, he doesn’t think he manages it very well.

* * *

Viktor enters the restaurant and immediately spots Chris. He’s sitting beside Yuuri and there’s another man in front of him. He sighs in relief and quickens his pace slightly to make his way towards the table. Yuuri isn’t even looking at him, his gaze is on the table, but Chris meets his gaze readily. There’s a slightly worried expression on his face and Viktor winces at the thought that Chris was probably concerned about Viktor’s possible behavior.

“Hello,” he greets, a little hesitantly as he holds out a bouquet of flowers and his grip tightens as Yuuri immediately stiffens at the sound of his voice and becomes pale. He turns his head slightly and Viktor isn’t prepared for the stormy brown eyes that meet his. Yuuri’s eyes drop down to the flowers in his grip and for a moment, his eyes light up in surprise and his cheeks flush. The moment passes quickly. Yuuri shakes his head and returns his gaze up to Viktor’s, a hard look in his eyes. He winces at the steel in them, and he should have expected it, but when Yuuri stands up and turns his back on Viktor, his face still falls as a burst of bitter disappointment hits him.

Yuuri starts to stomp away from them and Chris immediately stands up, his hand reaching out to grab Yuuri’s.

“Yuuri, wait!” Chris calls out and Viktor lets out a silent breath of relief as Yuuri actually stops walking. Viktor waits for Chris to say something, but it looks like his friend’s ran out of words. Chris drops his hold on Yuuri’s hand and Yuuri turns around to face him, a heavy glare on his face and Viktor catches Chris wince. He takes in a deep breath and thinks, fuck it, before he steps forward.

Yuuri turns his glare to his direction but Viktor doesn’t let it faze him. 

“Please,” he asks softly. His heart hammers loudly in his chest and he wonders if everyone can hear the desperate and vulnerable catch to his tone or if he’s hiding it well. “Stay.”

Yuuri visibly melts, turning away from him and Viktor’s heart skips a beat, hope rising from within him. There’s a brief silent where none of them move, all three of them staring at Yuuri.

Finally, Yuuri slowly sinks back into his seat, his head still down. Viktor hears Chris exhale in relief before he follows Yuuri down. Viktor slips into his own seat right in front of Yuuri and he beams before he presents the bouquet of flowers to Yuuri.

“Thank you,” Yuuri mutters as he takes it, holding it to his chest and Viktor’s heart flutters at the adorable sight that it makes. Yuuri still isn’t meeting his eyes but the fact that he’s sitting in front of Yuuri after the past few days is enough.

“So,” Chris drawls, a look of glee on his face that Viktor knows means trouble. Beside him, Chris’ boyfriend chuckles.

“Let me just reintroduce you guys,” Chris purrs and Yuuri finally looks up. Viktor eyes Chris curiously and his friend only giggles.

“Viktor, the devastatingly handsome guy beside you is Francis,” Chris says clearly. Viktor turns his head to nod at the man beside him. “He’s my pole dancing instructor and my boyfriend for the past month now.” Chris makes sure to stress on the word boyfriend and Viktor blushes in embarrassment. He shrugs it off by laughing sheepishly and he sees Francis shake his head in amusement, a small smile on his lips.

“And this wonderful man beside me is Yuuri,” Chris smirks deviously, “We take pole dancing together and he’s the guy you want to be your boyfriend.”

Yuuri turns bright red, a little squeak bursting out of his lips as he hides his face in the white flowers. Viktor stares at him and he can’t deny how absolutely _enamored_ he is. The burst of affection takes him by surprise but Viktor rolls with it and lets himself really _look_ this time without the guilt and shame holding him back. And what he sees? Viktor sighs inwardly. Yuuri is too adorable for Viktor’s own good.

“And now,” Chris lets out a dramatic sigh, “I’m afraid that mein Liebling and I have to take our leave.” Chris stands up and Francis automatically follows him. Yuuri’s head shoots up and he looks at Chris with panic in his eyes and Viktor tries not to cough.

Chris pats Yuuri’s head gently and Viktor’s heart thuds as Yuuri’s eyes dart towards him and Chris in an anxious back and forth. From beside Viktor, Francis makes his way towards Chris and takes his hand. Chris smiles at Francis with unguarded affection and Viktor tries to convince himself that he wasn’t off in thinking Chris and Yuuri were dating. With the similarity in Chris’ affectionate gaze towards Yuuri and his gaze towards his actual boyfriend, Viktor asserts that anyone would think Chris and Yuuri were together.

“Tschüss!” Chris bids goodbye cheerfully before he turns his back on them and drags Francis away.

“Chris!” Yuuri yells, his eyes wide, and Viktor watches as Chris only turns around to send a wink and a kiss before he keeps walking.

It’s silent between them, Yuuri’s gaze resolutely fixed on the table and Viktor lets out a long breath.

“Look, Yuuri,” he says gently and Yuuri peeks up from his glasses before his gaze darts away. “I’m not expecting you to forgive me. Your anger is justified. I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you and the things I said. I know it’s no excuse, but I was angry and I was working off the assumption that you and Chris were dating and—.”

“Why?” Yuuri interjects, sounding absolutely bewildered and Viktor winces.

“Ah well. It’s a long story,” he replies sheepishly and Yuuri blinks at him.

“We’ve got time,” Yuuri offers and Viktor’s lips quirk. It’s enough of a hint that Yuuri is willing to stay and listen to him instead of run away.

“The day I met you, I was absolutely entranced at how handsome you were,” Viktor starts and immediately, Yuuri’s face turns bright red and he opens his mouth as if to cut Viktor off and deny it, but Viktor doesn’t let him, “And then later, Chris tells me about his new boyfriend and how’s going to introduce us, but I was too busy spacing out about _you_ that I didn’t catch his boyfriend’s name.”

Viktor winces here and drops his head momentarily before he looks up again to meet Yuuri’s confused gaze, “As payback for not listening, Chris said I’ll just have to meet him during his birthday since he had a pole dancing routine prepared with him as his partner.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says softly and Viktor laughs awkwardly. “That was me.”

“That was you,” he agrees.

He takes in a steadying breath and then cautiously reaches forward to take Yuuri’s hand in between his. Yuuri lets him and Viktor’s heart swells in relief and satisfaction.

“Yuuri, please let me earn your forgiveness. I promise never to assume again,” Viktor says solemnly. “I… I want to make it clear that I am interested in you—in dating you, I mean, but I think that I need to make up for what I did, first.”

Yuuri stares at their hands before he looks up to eye Viktor warily. “You mean that?” he asks uncertainly and Viktor nods fervently in reply.

“I think that on my side, I should have been more clear too,” Yuuri laughs breathlessly as he ducks his head shyly. Viktor watches him and smiles at the image Yuuri makes, how soft and cute he is.

“My uh, cousin also wanted me to apologize for being generally creepy by going to all your places and sending you all those texts and voicemails,” Viktor adds before he smiles brightly at Yuuri. Yuuri looks up at him, his face blank and his eyes wide before he looks away.

“I, um, wouldn’t know,” Yuuri says awkwardly to the plant beside them and Viktor blinks in confusion. Yuuri’s face turns red and he looks down at the table, a visible grimace on his face.

“After your first few texts and your 5th miscall, Phichit kind of just blocked your number,” Yuuri admits and Viktor’s face falls.

“….I sent you 170 texts the past week,” Viktor says numbly and Yuuri’s eyes widen. “And called you like, 40 times probably.” He groans and drops his head in embarrassment.

Yuuri laughs and Viktor looks up in surprise. Yuuri looks just as shocked as he is at the sound he just made, a hand pressed to his mouth and his eyes wide. Almost as if the laugh had slipped out without his permission.

Viktor chuckles and smiles slightly. “I can’t believe you’re laughing at me,” he whines slightly and Yuuri’s hand leaves his mouth as the younger man shakes his head and his hands wildly.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Yuuri blurts out and Viktor grins.

“I was afraid it’d come across as a little creepy,” Viktor murmurs and Yuuri gives him a look.

“It kind of is.” Yuuri says after a brief moment silence and Viktor chokes on his drink.

“Really?” He asks aghast, pouting slightly and Yuuri winces as he shrugs apologetically.

“Yeah. You’re lucky I like you.”

Yuuri smiles at him softly, a blush high on his cheeks.

Viktor ducks his head and smiles giddily.

“Yeah. I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google searches: 
> 
> -what happens if you call someone who’s blocked you (answer: rings once then goes to voicemail)
> 
> -what sound do hamsters make
> 
> gahd i am barely passing my exams. but what matters is that im passing!!! right?? no :(
> 
> so anyway, before i wrote this chapter i was reflecting on how creepy it actually is for someone to show up to all ur places and whatever and i decided to just let ppl call Viktor out on it. Edit: btw, viktor being creepy will be further addressed in the next chapter huehue

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other YOI fics <3
> 
> Follow me @ [Tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com) if ur into Chris and want fic updates. It's a secondary blog but I'll follow u back w my main <3


End file.
